la Guérisseuse
by flochant
Summary: Naraku est vaincu et rin est restée avec sesshômaru. Environ un an après, dans des circonstances bizarres, ils font une rencontre déterminante. Je ne suis pas bonne pour les résumés mais mon histoire mûrit depuis un certain temps. Essayez!
1. Chapitre 1 : escapade et petits soucis

**Une** **forêt quelque part au japon**

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures et illuminait le feuillage des grands arbres de cette forêt millénaire. Une forêt qui laissait une impression pour le moins étrange. Il s'en dégageait une atmosphère tranquille mais saturée d'un pouvoir très ancien. Cette foret était la "mori kyuushiki kami", la forêt des anciens dieux et on pouvait sentir leur présence presque palpable dans l'air. Ici l'homme n'avait encore laissé aucune trace, tenu en respect par la majesté du lieu et les pouvoirs, certes faiblissant, mais toujours puissants des maîtres de l'endroit ; cependant nul ne savait jusqu'à quand cet état de fait allait durer : les hommes pouvaient être si imprévisibles...

Si les humains ne s'aventuraient pas ici, elle était connue chez les démons surtout chez les tai-youkai comme un lieu de grande puissance où il était bon de se rendre une fois dans sa vie pour faire savoir à ces entités ancestrales que l'on connaissait et reconnaissait leur existence. Simple courtoisie entre entités supérieures... Un fait que ne pouvait occulter le grand et puissant Sesshômaru, fils de l'Inu no Taisho. Aussi avait-il, peu de temps avant le début de notre histoire, prit la décision de venir comme le voulait cette tradition non écrite saluer les grands kamis de la forêt. De cette décision, somme toute de peu d'importance, allait découler des évènements qui allaient changer la vie de plusieurs personnes, humains comme youkai

La mori kyuushiki kami était calme ce matin là, grandeur et majesté semblaient régner partout. Soudain, un lointain écho perturba ce silence religieux, une voix stridente qui semblait appeler et se faisait plus proche de minute en minute. C'était un petit démon vert qui s'époumonait depuis deux heures à appeler la petite fille dont il avait la garde. Cette gamine avait encore une fois échappé à sa surveillance. Épuisé, redoutant la réaction de son seigneur, il continua à chercher la désobéissante petite humaine dont il était responsable. Il n'aurait plus manqué quelle se perde ou, pire selon lui, irrite un des kamis de l'endroit !

- Riiiin , appela-t il encore une fois

- Où es tu sale gamine ? Grommela-t il ensuite dans un souffle (la dernière fois qu'il avait insulté la petite, il avait mis deux jours se remettre de la correction que son maître lui avait infligé)

Mais nulle trace de la petite dans les environs, à croire quelle s'était évaporé ! Et Sesshômaru-sama qui sans doute n'allait pas tarder... Cette fois Jaken pouvait dire adieu à la vie.

Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi mais depuis leur première rencontre (il n'y avait pas assisté mais Rin la lui avait raconté des dizaines de fois), cette petite humaine sans pouvoir ni savoir, sans famille ni richesse avait acquis dans l'esprit de son maître un statut particulier. Lui qui détestait si profondément les humains, au point de ne pas pouvoir croiser son hanyô de frère sans échanger des coups d'épée, avait ressuscité cette insignifiante petite humaine et l'avait laissé le suivre. Cette attitude avait plus que surpris le serviteur mais, ayant piètre opinion des humains, il s'était dit que la fillette se lasserait de suivre des gens si différents d'elle, même si ils étaient ses sauveurs ou bien que son maître au bout de quelque temps se lasserai de voir cette chose le suivre partout au risque d'entacher sa réputation et la ferait partir, et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulés comme il le pensait. Car plus le temps avait passé et plus la relation entre son maître et cette humaine s'était approfondie. En sorte qu'aujourd'hui, Jaken savait parfaitement que Sesshômaru était près à la protéger en se mettant en danger et que personne (lui compris) n'avait le droit de toucher à cette petite sous peine de se faire châtier sans délai par le redoutable seigneur des terres de l'ouest. Peut-être car elle avait été la première lui montrer ce qu'était la confiance et le courage enfantin ainsi que la bonté et la joie de vivre...

Cela semblait stupide mais quelle autre explication trouver ? Jaken n'en voyait pas. Le résultat en tout cas était là. Depuis bientôt deux ans cette gamine les suivait partout, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à son seigneur mais ne se gênant pas pour ne pas écouter les conseils et ordres de son baby-sitter.

Ce qui amenait la situation présente : il lui avait pourtant interdit de s'éloigner mais elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, sans doute fascinée par un des magnifiques papillons qui traversaient la forêt, derniers survivants, à ce que Jaken croyait savoir, des messagers des dieux de l'endroit.

Tout à ses pensées, le petit démon s'enfonçait, de plus en plus dans la forêt et ne s'était pas aperçu que deux yeux noisettes le suivaient, brillants et clairs, depuis la cime touffue d'un arbre. Un sentiment de malaise le tira cependant très vite du gouffre de ses souvenirs. Il savait que ce n'était pas digne du serviteur du grand Sesshômaru mais une certaine forme d'angoisse montait peu à peu en lui en voyant les arbres colossaux de cette partie de la forêt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidé par ses géants millénaires qui avaient dus voir, pour certains, la période glorieuse des kamis de la forêt. Aussi se fit-il de plus en plus petit pour passer le plus discrètement possible au travers de ces géants peu avenants, recommençant à appeler, tout bas cette fois, la fillette.

Aucune réponse bien entendue. Mais la sensation de malaise se faisait de plus en plus grande, comme si quelqu'un lui avait murmuré : "Arrête, tu ne dois pas aller plus loin, tu n'y est pas autorisé!" Il décida de passer outre, plus effrayé au fond par la probable réaction de son maître que par un malheureux pressentiment. Il avait tord et s'en rendit compte bien vite.

Il avait en effet à peine fait 20 pas dans cette futaie majestueuse qu'un sourd grognement se fit entendre derrière lui. Le démon se retourna puis se figea de peur : lui faisait face un ours noir haut de près de 2 m 50 et pesant au bas mot 250 kg, un spécimen puissant qui ne semblait pas apprécier la présence de Jaken sur ce qui devait être son territoire. Le petit serviteur eu peine le temps de crier qu'un coup de patte magistralement appliqué l'assomma pour le compte. Il s'écroula lâchant son nintôjo qui alla rouler un peu plus loin. Une fois certain d'avoir neutralisé l'intrus, l'animal se pencha, le renifla, retroussa les babines et grogna de colère mais contre toute attente se contenta de prendre entre ses mâchoires le corps inanimé de Jaken et de partir au petit trot dans la même direction que suivait tout à l'heure l'infortuné petit démon.

* * *

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Jaken lorsqu'il revint à lui fut : "Que va dire Sesshômaru-sama ?" L'idée d'avoir déplu à son maitre, de s'être fait assommer par un ours comme un vulgaire humain le rendait malade. Il gémit de colère et de dégout envers lui-même juste avant qu'une décharge de douleur se répande depuis son cerveau dans tout son corps. Son gémissement cette fois fut de pure douleur. Même après la plus magistrale des corrections de son maitre, il n avait jamais enduré pareille souffrance.

La douleur était insupportable, résonnant dans son cerveau comme un tambour dans la célèbre vallée de l'écho. Mais par-delà ces battements assourdissants, il lui sembla percevoir à la limite de sa conscience des voix dont au moins une lui paraissait familière.

Peu à peu, suivant ce bruit de voix, il sortit du brouillard où il était encore plongé… et le regretta presque aussitôt : la voix familière qu'il avait cru discerner n'était autre que celle de Rin, pointue comme celle de tous les enfants et qui, déjà désagréable à ses oreilles sensibles de youkai en temps normal, lui était actuellement une torture.

« - Ne, ne, Mankai-sama, il va aller mieux hein ? Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il meure moi, Jaken-sama ! »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Rin-chan, il ne risque pas de mourir, mais juste un bon mal, de crâne pendant quelques jours, l'apaisa une voix douce mais dont Jaken avait saisi le subtil acier : quelqu'un qui assurément avait l'habitude de commander et d'être obéi. Mais je crois que tu devrais baisser la voix car ton ami ne me semble pas particulièrement apprécier l'expression de ta sollicitude, continua la voie avec un léger humour. »

Jaken ouvrit les yeux. Malgré la douleur, il put constater qu' il se trouvait dans une cabane en bois tout à fait banale avec son toit de chaume et ses grandes poutres, mais qui lui sembla cependant très vaste par rapport aux habitations des humains telles qu'il les avait déjà vues, ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié : la personne propriétaire de la voie entendue ne se serait pas contentée d'une habitation de paysans. Et justement où se trouvait-t elle cette mystérieuse femme ? Il tourna la tête…et fixa fasciné la personne face à lui. Assurément une tai-youkai d'une grande famille, tant son port était noble et ses traits harmonieux. En plus de cela, l'aura de pouvoir qui l'entourait était parfaitement perceptible et d'une force considérable. Il voulut se lever pour la saluer mais sa tête le rappela à l'ordre et il grimaça de douleur en se recouchant sur le futon confortable sur lequel il se trouvait.

Laissant la douleur refluer, le petit démon continua de fixer la femme séduisante qui était semblait-t il son hôtesse. Un visage d'un ovale parfait, des yeux brun brillants et rieurs quoique volontaires, de très longs cils, une bouche menue et bien dessinée, des cheveux argentés et une silhouette tout en courbes formaient un ensemble des plus charmants. Seules quelques rides sur le front, signe de son âge quelques peu avancé, déparaient ce portrait. Elle devait avoir quelque chose comme 750 ans, un âge honorable pour un youkai.

Après cette brève analyse, le youkai vert prit la parole pour remercier comme il se devait son hôtesse et l'assurer de son respect :

« - Mankai-sama ? Je ne sais comment vous remercier de votre bonté à mon égard et soyez assuré que je suis votre fidèle serviteur, lança d'une voix mal assurée le petit youkai. »

« - Ce n'est rien que vous ne deviez prendre autant à cœur, je vous assure Jaken-san… rétorqua la femme, d'autant que c'est de la faute de Yajuu si vous vous retrouvez dans cet état »

« - Yajuu ? Qui est yajuu ? S'enquit le petit démon quelque peu perdu »

« - Yajuu est à la fois mon protecteur et mon animal de compagnie, Jaken-san, vous ne vous souvenez pas de lui ? C'est lui qui vous a assommé… »

« - Oh kami-sama ! L'ours ! »

« - Eh oui l'ours ! Vous vous êtes trop approché de mon refuge sans vous faire connaitre aussi a-t il prit des mesures, nous diront, radicales. » La youkai continuait de sourire doucement mais un sentiment d'excuse perçait à travers ces paroles. Pour une youkai, elle était vraiment aimable et ne ressemblait absolument pas à Sesshômaru-sama.

A ce point de la conversation, Rin ne pouvait plus se taire et s'approcha de Jaken au bord des larmes :

« - Vous m'avez fait très peur Jaken-sama !! Quand vous êtes arrivés avec ya-kun vous ne bougiez plus du tout ! Ne recommencez plus hein ?!

Le démon était touché mais n'allait pas pour autant oublier ce qui l'avait amené dans cette situation, aussi, faisant fi de la douleur, lui lança-t il de son air le plus sévère :

« - Et a qui la faute Rin ? Hum ? Qui est partie du camp alors que je lui avais ordonné de rester à portée de voix ? Toi fille stupide ! Et voilà où j'en suis à cause de tes folies ! J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas embêté Mankai-sama ou profité de sa grande bonté pour faire ton intéressante ?! »

La youkai intervint alors : « Croyez moi Jaken-san, Rin-chan ne m'a pas du tout importuné ou ennuyé, au contraire sa présence m'a beaucoup amusé et son histoire m'a intéressé au plus haut point, je dois d'ailleurs parler à votre maitre à ce sujet dés qu'il arrivera ici. »

« Dés qu'il arrivera ici !, releva le petit youkai, qui commença à quelque peu s'affoler, vous voulez dire que Sesshomarû-sama va se déplacer pour venir nous chercher ?! Continua-t il, effondré. Cette fois c'est la fin pensa- t il la tête basse, Sesshômaru ne me pardonnera pas de l'avoir fait se déplacer… Il ne dira rien à Rin, comme d'habitude, mais me coupera en petits morceaux! Pauvre de moi mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter tous ces problèmes, moi si fidèle, si loyal… ».Jaken continua à se lamenter intérieurement sur son triste sort pendant encore un certain temps, puis toujours sous le choc de l' « accueil » de Yajuu, ferma les yeux, espérant oublier ce qui s'apparentait pour lui à un cauchemar vivant. Mankai, voyant la fatigue du petit démon vert, retourna prestement, mais sans faire le moindre bruit, prés de l'âtre, surveiller ce qui bouillait dans sa marmite. Rin, ayant compris qu'il lui fallait se taire pour permettre à son compagnon de se rétablir, resta prés du futon jouant tranquillement avec des glands.

* * *

Le grand Sesshômaru détestait que les choses ne se déroulent pas selon son désir. Ce qui actuellement était indéniablement le cas. Il balaya de son regard froid le camp où le feu finissait de s'éteindre faute d'avoir été nourri.

Il avait laissé ces deux compagnons à ce camp aménagé sous un chêne ; ils auraient du s'y trouver. Or ils n'y étaient pas. A-Un l'avait certes accueilli d'un grognement de reconnaissance mais de son serviteur et de l'enfant, aucune trace. C'était agaçant. Et il se sentait agacé d'être agacé. Une lueur passa un instant dans son regard doré puis s'évanouit. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Jaken quand il l'aurait retrouvé…D'ici là, il lui allait falloir découvrir où ils étaient. Le plus sûr moyen était bien sûr son odorat particulièrement affuté ; et ce ne fut en effet guère long jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive, porté par la brise, un parfum léger qu'il connaissait bien. Il se détendît imperceptiblement (d'après l'odeur qu'il percevait Rin allait bien) et faisant signe au dragon à deux têtes de le suivre, il s'enfonça dans les bois de son pas tranquille, suivant l'odeur légèrement fleurie de la petite humaine.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2 : le calme avant la tempête

La fumée s'élevait dans le ciel qui commençait à prendre des couleurs pourpres, le soleil descendant lentement vers la ligne d'horizon.

Vêtue de son kimono de cérémonie, les cheveux recouvert d'une peinture ocre, Mankai dansait. Elle tournait autour du foyer, psalmodiant vers le ciel des onomatopées et des bourdonnements qui recélaient une puissance sacrée écrasante. La danse s'intensifiait peu à peu, le tempo se faisait pressant, la danseuse respirait de plus en plus vite : elle semblait en transe, complètement étrangère à ce qui l'entourait mais d'une manière étrange, également complètement intégrée à cette nature sauvage autour d'elle. Le rythme s'était fait haletant presque insoutenable, et soudain après avoir tournoyée sur elle-même telle une toupie folle, elle s'abattit brusquement sur le sol et se figea tête baissée.

Elle reprit lentement son souffle, épuisée par ce qui était pourtant un de ses devoirs. Puis doucement releva la tête, les yeux encore vitreux, le souffle encore un peu erratique, de grosses gouttes de sueurs descendant le long de ces joues. Le feu continuait de bruler doucement et la youkai pouvait donc passer à la seconde partie de la cérémonie.

Avec des gestes lents, solennels, elle se pencha pour prendre à sa ceinture une bourse en tissu, l'entrouvrit, et attrapa un petit sachet, un second et un troisième. Du premier, elle extrada une plante de couleur verte et la jeta dans les flammes d'un geste ample : une fumée verte commença à monter vers le ciel ensanglanté tandis qu'une odeur acre s'élevait peu à peu. Une fois l'odeur bien présente, elle tira du second trois plumes d'oiseaux ramassés dans la forêt qu'elle enflamma tour à tour avec des gestes précis. Enfin, la dernière plume réduite à l'état de cendre, elle versa vivement le contenu du troisième, de l'eau de source filtrée six fois, faisant trembloter les flammes et disparaitre totalement l'odeur de la plante sacrée. Elle ferma les yeux, ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun son ne les traverses, puis leva lentement les bras et resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger.

Le rituel était terminé.

Son esprit, complètement blanc depuis le début du cérémonial, s'ouvrit de nouveau pour accueillir ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ce qui la faisait unique et qu'elle devait abandonner avant chacune de ces interventions. Son corps frémit sous cet assaut psychologique intense ; les années de pratique annihilaient à peine la douleur… Mais la satisfaction intellectuelle était bien présente : le lien était toujours intact, à la fois si pesant et si léger ; et si tout se passait bien elle aurait d'ici peu quelqu'un à lui adjoindre. Aussi tandis que son corps se remettait de l'agression, elle eut un doux sourire : les choses s'arrangeaient merveilleusement ; le shizen-kami ne devait pas y être étranger…

Le déclic qu'elle avait appris à connaitre se produisit dans tout son corps ; la porte était fermée jusqu'à la prochaine fois. S'essuyant le front de la main, elle prit lentement le chemin de la source qui jaillissait des rochers à quelques centaines de mètres de sa demeure. La nuit commençait à tomber et les senteurs de la terre arrivaient par vague au nez de la youkai, odeurs boisées pénétrantes qu'elle avait appris à connaitre et apprécier depuis 400 ans qu'elle était là. 400 ans déjà ? Cela lui semblait hier.

Enlevant son lourd kimono jaune, elle se glissa dans l'eau fraiche. Cette délicieuse sensation la ramena des années en arrière et elle eu un sourire douloureux, les souvenirs étaient bien présents, ces souvenirs de joie, de peine, ces souvenirs qui avaient tout changé et l'avaient amenés dans cette voie si particulière. _Uramichi…_

Elle secoua la tête : assez avec le passé, il fallait se tourner vers l'avenir… Plongeant la tête dans l'eau, elle sentit l'ocre partir de ses cheveux tel un voile que l'on aurait fait glisser. Elle se sentit purifié. Le liquide limpide la délassait et elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Maintenant il fallait rentrer et dormir, demain serait sans doute une rude journée où elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces. Reprenant ses vêtements de cérémonie, elle en enfila le premier kimono et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers sa maison. La petite et le blessé devaient dormir.

Ils dormaient en effet et du sommeil du juste mais la jeune humaine balbutiait dans son sommeil. Intriguée, la femme s'approcha, et réussit à percevoir ce que disait la fillette ; elle eut un sourire attendrie, cette petite avait vraiment un cœur en or… Un autre souffle de l'enfant, un autre balbutiement : « Sesshômaru-sama, Rin vous attend » puis la youkai se pencha sur l'enfant, lui glissa la main dans les cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Il arrive Rin, il arrive. »

* * *

Sesshômaru avait lui aussi pénétré le cœur de la forêt. Depuis une heure il sentait, se rapprochant lentement, une trace de pouvoir qu'il reconnaissait : le nintôjo ne devait pas être loin. Il le découvrit en effet peu après, derrière un arbuste. A sa vue, le grand démon se dit que décidément son serviteur devait être idiot ; perdre sa seule arme alors qu'il était en territoire inconnu et donc potentiellement dangereux était digne d'un de ses bandits de grands chemins humains qui méritaient à peine que l'on connaisse leur existence insignifiante. Soit il avait relâché sa garde et dans ce cas il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé, soit l'autre partie avait réussie à le surprendre malgré tout et dans ce cas, cette personne, qui qu'elle put être, méritais intérêt.

Depuis quelques heures qu'il traversait la forêt, en suivant tranquillement l'odeur de la petite humaine, il s'était posé des questions sur la personne qui détenait l'enfant. Quel pouvait être son intérêt ? Savait-elle que Rin était la seule chose qui pouvait le détourner de sa recherche de pouvoir ? En tout cas, elle n'avait pas molesté l'enfant ce qui impliquait que la petite lui était plus utile vivante que morte… Un otage peut-être ? C'était déjà arrivé dans le passé, mais depuis la mort de Naraku personne n'avait été assez fou pour s'en prendre à Rin en sa présence : elle portait son odeur, sa marque en tant que compagnon du seigneur des terres de l'ouest et peu nombreux étaient ceux près à risquer leur vie en s'attaquant à elle. Ses yeux se rétrécirent un instant : celui qui avait ainsi la petite disposait d'un avantage si jamais il y avait combat mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'arrêter : Rin était une des rares choses qui avaient un sens dans sa vie en dehors de sa quête du pouvoir, il n'allait certainement pas la laisser aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre à moins qu'elle-même ne le souhaite.

Il sentait autour de lui la puissance de la forêt ; les kamis en cet endroit n'avaient perdu que peu de pouvoir et il se sentait en compagnie. La forêt endormie ne résonnait plus que de son pas altier et en arrière fond les pas sourds d'A-Un. Il progressait toujours quand il sentit derrière les arbres la présence d'une légère barrière. C'était un kekkai comme il n'en avait jamais sentit : il ne contenait absolument aucune agressivité, il aurait même dit aucun sentiment négatif. Celui qui l'avait mis en place devait être un être à part pour avoir une énergie si pure.

Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Etais-ce l'œuvre du ravisseur de Rin ? Cette barrière le dérangeait : elle n'était pas faite pour arrêter mais pour prévenir. Prévenir ? De quoi ? Il ne savait pas mais son respect envers l'étrange habitant de cette forêt grandissait peu à peu. La nuit était maintenant noire ; cela ne gênait pas le tai-youkai mais il décida de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce l'aube pointe. Il arriverait là-bas avec le jour. Si cette personne était bien, comme il le pressentait, peu commune, un peu de politesse ne serait pas de trop s'il voulait ramener la petite avec lui. Faisant signe à A-Un de s'arrêter, il s'assit contre un arbre, les pieds sur les racines, la tête contre l'écorce ; posant la main sur Bakusaiga, il écouta la nuit autour de lui puis ferma les yeux, attendant.

* * *

Yajuu n'aimait pas l'odeur qu'il pouvait sentir : une odeur de youkai, une odeur haïe.

Une odeur associée pour toujours dans son esprit d'animal à l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Bien que tout jeune ourson quand cette mort avait eu lieu, il se la rappelait avec précision.

Une journée de printemps au ciel bleu, à l'herbe verte, faite pour découvrir la vie et ses délices et non rencontrer la mort.

Mais c'est bien la mort qu'il avait croisé. Il revoyait sa mère d'abord chaude et affectueuse, lui montrant où l'on pouvait dénicher ses choses délicieuses appelées rayons de miel, puis l'instant d'après roide et froide sur la terre gorgée de sang. Entre ses deux images, un être qu'il savait être un youkai qui, les cimeterres à la main, semblait s'amuser de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il s'était enfuit la peur au ventre, poursuivi par un éclat de rire sinistre et s'était terré au plus profond de la forêt. Quand il était revenu le lendemain, très affaibli par le choc et le manque de nourriture, il n'avait trouvé que le cadavre de sa mère servant déjà de pâture aux autres animaux de la forêt.

Il était resté deux jours et deux nuits auprès d'elle, espérant qu'elle se réveillerait et grognerait gentiment. Bien entendu, elle ne s'était jamais relevée et il n'avait du la vie sauve qu'à Mankai-sama qui, passant par là, avait ramassé la boule de poile décharnée qu'il était et l'avait ramené chez pour le soigner

Les premiers temps, elle n'avait cependant reçu comme remerciement que coups de griffes et de crocs, car aussitôt sur pied il s'était rendu compte que son odeur ressemblait à celle de celui qui avait brisé sa jeunesse. Et puis peu à peu, à force de tendresse, elle l'avait apprivoisé.

Elle l'avait soigné, elle l'avait nourri, elle l'avait élevé. Elle était la seule exception qu'il pouvait faire à sa haine profonde de tout ce qui était youkai.

Il avait bridé sa haine pour les rares visites qu'elle recevait et qui, soit s'annonçaient et étaient connus, soient arrivaient directement prés de la maison. Mais ce n'était plus arrivé depuis un certain temps et maintenant que la vie semblait si simple, si agréable, deux êtres non identifiés de cette espèce abhorrée s'avançait vers le refuge de sa chère maitresse. Sa haine ressurgissait dans toute son ardeur, tandis qu'un grognement du fond de la gorge retentissait. Une lueur mauvaise éclaira son regard. Il avait réussi à avoir le premier, il réussirait certainement à avoir le deuxième…

A pas feutrés, il suivit l'odeur détestée, traversant comme une ombre la forêt obscurcie, et finit par repérer cet intrus ; adossé contre un arbre, son dragon à ses côtés, il semblait dormir. Semblait seulement… Yajuu se rendit compte en posant les yeux sur cet être à quel point il avait été présomptueux de vouloir le surprendre : cet homme était, tel un combattant parfait, sur ces gardes, et dégageait un youki d'une puissance écrasante, dépassant même celui de sa maitresse : l'attaquer signifiait la mort.

Tiraillé entre sa haine et sa peur, l'ours était désemparé. Le youkai dut le sentir car il ouvrit lentement les yeux, tourna légèrement la tête et planta ses yeux d'or dans ceux de l'animal. D'un regard, il avait assit sa suprématie. Nulle parole ne fut échangée ; Yajuu fit lentement volte-face et repartit précautionneusement à travers les arbres, la peur prenant le pas sur la haine, l'envie de vivre sur une mort certaine…

* * *

Rin se réveilla peu après l'aube, dans la chaleur du futon, ne se souvenant plus d'où elle était ; son profond sommeil l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Ce qu'elle savait instinctivement, c'est que Sesshômaru-sama n'était pas prés d'elle. Elle avait acquis une sorte de sixième sens à ce sujet et, depuis deux ans qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, elle s'était rarement trompé. Où donc pouvait-elle être pour que son maitre ne soit pas à ces côtés ? Peu à peu dans le cocon de chaleur qui l'entourait, elle revint sur les évènements qui l'avaient mené sur ce futon confortable.

Elle se souvenait, voyons, elle se souvenait de … Ah oui ! Elle se rappelait maintenant ! Tout avait commencé par son escapade hier en début de journée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle n'écoutait pas les conseils de Jaken-sama.

Et ce jour là, elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle voulait découvrir cette forêt si spéciale. Vu sa vie hors norme, elle savait s'enfuir discrètement. Elle avait attendu que Jaken-sama parte dans une de ses tirades habituelles, s'était fait toute petite et était ainsi partie à l'aventure à travers les troncs.

Elle s'était très vite perdue mais une voix au fond d'elle-même l'avait incité à continuer toujours tout droit. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle avait ainsi avancé, incapable de dire pourquoi elle s'obstinait ainsi. Enfin elle s'était retrouvée dans une clairière où se dressait une très jolie maison. Sur le seuil, une magnifique youkai l'attendait en souriant. Rin s'était avancé vers elle et avait levé ses yeux confiants vers cette personne si belle et qui ressemblait un peu à Sesshômaru-sama.

« - Bonjour petite, tu t'es perdu ? » La voix était douce et tranquille.

« - Oui, madame. Mais après une voix m'a dit de continuer toujours tout droit, encore et encore, et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, mais maintenant je veux retourner auprès de Sesshômaru-sama ! » (La petite, comme toujours, était d'une franchise et d'une candeur absolue. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit qu'une personne qui ressemblait tant à son maitre adoré puisse être un ennemi ou puisse même lui vouloir du mal.)

En l'entendant, la belle dame avait eu comme une étincelle de pur bonheur dans l'œil.

« - Sesshômaru, le seigneur des terres de l'ouest ? S'enquit-elle. »

« - Oui, oui, approuva elle, toujours folle de joie en parlant de son maitre, vous le connaissez madame ? »

« - J'en ai entendue parler…, sourit la femme, et je ne m'appelle pas madame, mais Mankai. Mais dit moi, et si tu entrais te reposer et me raconter ton histoire en attendant ; elle me semble bien intéressante.»

« - Mais Mankai-sama, je dois retrouver le campement de Sesshômaru-sama ! Et puis Jaken-sama doit me chercher partout et il va me disputer ! »

« - Ecoute je te propose quelque chose, tu me raconte ton histoire et en contrepartie je m'engage à te ramener en cinq minutes à ton campement pour t'éviter d'être disputé ; est-ce d'accord ? »

Elle avait réfléchie. Ce serait une bonne façon de rentrer au camp à l'heure et sans trop se fatiguer. En plus, elle aimait bien raconter l'histoire de sa rencontre avec son maitre, même si les évènements juste avant étaient tout sauf à agréables à se remémorer.

« - C'est d'accord, avait elle dit en souriant. »

« - Alors allons nous asseoir, avait proposé la belle youkai au sourire si doux. »

Et Mankai avait guidé Rin vers les coussins prés de l'âtre où elles s'étaient assissent toutes deux en silence. Puis pendant une minute, Rin avait regardé droit devant elle, les yeux un peu vagues, se demandant par où commencer. Maintenant qu'il lui fallait tout raconter à quelqu'un n'ayant aucun des éléments de l'histoire, elle se rendait compte petit à petit de la complexité de son passé.

Mankai-sama lui avait pressé le bras et lui avait demandé doucement :

« - Est-ce donc si difficile ? »

« - Ce n'est pas facile, avait-elle admis d'une petite voix. »

« - Et si tu commençais par le début tout simplement, avait suggéré la youkai »

Le début…

En un flash-back intense elle s'était revue, d'abord pleine de vie, aimée par ses parents, menant la vie de n'importe qu'elle petite humaine, puis pendant cette nuit de cauchemar dont elle ne gardait qu'un souvenir diffus, effacé par les ans mais où était cependant prégnants l'odeur du sang et le sentiment de la terreur, enfin vivant dans son taudis, traumatisée par la mort des siens, soumise au bon vouloir des villageois ; pendant cette partie de sa vie, elle était une humaine parmi d'autres ayant souffert un peu plus que certains mais pas plus que d'autres dans cette période d'instabilité et de guerre.

Tout cela avait pris fin après sa rencontre avec Sesshômaru-sama. Distinguée par lui, elle était devenue la propriété du seigneur des terres de l'ouest et sa vie avait radicalement changée. Oui, c'était cette différence qu'elle devait faire sentir à son auditrice.

Le déclic s'était produit et les mots avaient commencés à couler de sa bouche en un flot continu :

« - Je m'appelle Rin. Papa, maman et niichan sont mort lors d'une attaque de bandits de grand chemin. Papa travaillait aux champs… »

Les heures s'étaient écoulées, et elle avait parlé, parlé, parlé, déroulant, devant cette personne qui écoutait attentivement, le fil peu commun de sa vie et de ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle eu expliqué, le pourquoi de leur présence dans la « mori kyuushiki kami », sa voix s'était éteinte petit à petit et elle avait regardé bien en face Mankai-sama qui la scrutait avec, dans les yeux, tristesse, respect et joie.

La tristesse, cela lui avait semblé normal, mais qui donc pouvait éprouver du respect pour elle ? Elle n'en était pas digne, n'avait rien fait qui pu le mériter, quant à la joie...Mankai-sama ne lui semblait pas être de ces gens qui se délectaient des malheurs d'autrui. Son regard s'était fait interrogateur et d'une toute petite voix elle avait lancé : Mankai-sama ? La belle youkai avait alors levé la main, avait caressé sa tête presque tendrement et d'une voix tremblante et profonde, elle avait murmuré : « Tu es bien celle que j'attendais, petite Rin… » Elle lui avait fait un doux sourire puis s'était levée et l'avait laissé là, cassant par là même, l'atmosphère étrange que ces quelques mots avaient instaurée.

Elle n'avait pas trop su quoi penser de cet échange bizarre, et ces paroles énigmatiques l'avaient perturbé plus qu'autre chose. « Elle était celle qu'elle attentait ?! », que voulait elle dire par là ?

La tête dans un brouillard, elle avait alors décidé de sortir pour s'éclaircir les idées.

La clairière était toujours un spectacle enchanteur et elle s'était assise sur le seuil pour le contempler. Quelques bouffées d'air pur plus tard et elle se sentait nettement mieux.

C'est alors que quelque chose avait attiré son attention, une forme noire qui slalomait entre les arbres. C'était un ours noir massif qui traçait son chemin entre les troncs et traversait bientôt la clairière avec dans la gueule ce qui ressemblait à une énorme grenouille. Jaken-sama l'avait retrouvé mais son entrée était quelque peu différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle avait appelée Mankai-sama à grands cris et cette dernière était accourue. Elle avait caressé la bête et celle-ci avait lâché le pauvre serviteur complètement sonné. La youkai avait quelque peu grondé l'animal puis avec une aisance qui dénotait une longue habitude elle avait ausculté le serviteur puis l'avait mené à l'intérieur et allongé sur un futon qu'elle avait sortie d'un placard.

Posant une petite marmite sur le foyer, Mankai-sama avait fait bouillir de l'eau et fait infuser une plante aux fleurs jaunes et un champignon. Jaken-sama était toujours immobile. Sa main à trois doigts pressée dans celle de Rin, elle scrutait son visage et se remémorait tous ses moments passés avec ce drôle de compagnon qu'était Jaken-sama : bourru, très fier, moulin à parole, mais aussi protecteur par certains côtés, source d'information sur son seigneur et le monde extérieur, et possédant une sorte d'humour qui lui permettait de relativiser certaines choses.

Un raclement l'avait tiré de ses pensées, la décoction semblait terminée et la youkai la versait dans un bol de terre à l'aide d'une louche en bois ; le bol fumant à la main, elle s'était approché du futon, et s'agenouillant, avait fait couler entre les dents du petit serviteur le liquide ambré qu'il contenait.

Cela avait semblé faire peu d'effet. Pourtant dix minutes après, le petit démon avait poussé un gémissement et avait semblé quelque peu refaire surface. Rin s'était alors tourné vers la femme et lui avait posé la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« - Mankai-sama, pourquoi l'ours a frappé Jaken-sama ? »

La youkai lui avait répondu d'une voix lointaine, se concentrant sur les réactions du blessé :

« - Ma chère petite, j'ai bien peur que Yajuu s'en soit pris à ton ami, d'abord bien sûr car il s'approchait trop de la barrière que j'ai construite, mais aussi et surtout pour satisfaire certains griefs personnels que je peux comprendre mais n'approuve pas pour autant. Sans ces mauvais souvenirs, il n'aurait certes pas assommé ton ami et se serait contenté de s'assurer de ses intentions. Sois rassurée, cela ne se reproduira pas, je lui en parlerais. »

L'enfant avait compris. Mais à présent la peur de voir son ami toujours immobile malgré les soins prenait le dessus, alors dans un cri du cœur :

« - Ne, ne, Mankai-sama, il va aller mieux hein ? Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il meure moi, Jaken-sama ! »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Rin-chan, il ne risque pas de mourir, mais juste un bon mal, de crâne pendant quelques jours.

Puis ayant perçu le froncement de sourcil du convalescent, mais je crois que tu devrais baisser la voix car ton ami ne me semble pas particulièrement apprécier l'expression de ta sollicitude. »

A ce moment précis, Jaken-sama ouvrit les yeux.

Sous son futon, Rin eut un rire en pensant à la suite des évènements. Bien sur, comme elle s'y était attendu, elle s'était fait réprimander mais Jaken-sama était si fatigué que le sermon n'avait pas duré longtemps. Elle l'avait d'abord veillé mais avait fini par s'ennuyer et avait donc suivie Mankai-sama dans ses mystérieuses activités. Quand le soleil avait commencé à prendre la couleur du sang ; elle était épuisée et avait donc rejoint sans problème Jaken-sama au pays des rêves. Sa dernière image avait été celle de Mankai-sama sortant d'un placard un magnifique kimono de cérémonie.

Ayant remis de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs, la petite humaine se leva et sortit sans bruit, Jaken-sama et Mankai-sama dormait toujours. Le jour était maintenant bien avancé et la douce caresse du soleil sur son visage la fit éclater de rire. Elle se sentait bien ici : si son maitre avait été avec elle, elle n'aurait plus rien eu à demander. Comme en réponse à sa prière, des bruits de pas résonnèrent du fond des bois à sa gauche. Pétrifiée dans l'attente, ses yeux parlaient pour elle : une joie pure commençait à se faire jour dans ses prunelles noisettes. Et en effet, ce fut bien son maitre qui émergea du sous bois peu de temps après, suivi par son ami A-Un. Il s'avançait, s'avançait toujours et elle restait immobile, un immense sourire éclairant son visage. Sa voix lui semblait comme bloquée par le bonheur, mais elle finit par jaillir alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques pas de la maison.

S'élançant vers lui, elle laissa sa joie s'échapper sous la forme d'un hurlement qui aurait réveillé les morts :

« -Sesshomaru-sama !!!! »

* * *

Jaken fut réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement de joie de l'enfant. Le jour s'était levé. Il se mit à bougonner sous le kake-buton (couette) : elle ne savait donc pas ne pas imposer ces hurlements aux autres, surtout à ceux blessés par sa faute ? Un autre hurlement retentit et cette fois le contenu dudit hurlement arriva au cerveau de Jaken en moins d'une seconde :

« - Sesshômaru-sama !!! » Piaillait la petite.

Affolé, il bondit de son lit et, malgré un reste de migraine, fila vers la porte et jaillit dehors. Enfin il serait plus exact de dire, plongea dehors, car dans sa hâte, il n'avait pas vu le seuil légèrement surélevé ; et ce fut donc après un vol plané parfait, qu'il alla s'écraser en beauté aux pieds de son maitre.

Ce dernier était comme toujours d'un calme et d'une majesté parfaite, chose pourtant ardue avec une petite humaine surexcitée pendue à son haori. Mais rien n'étonnait plus Jaken de la part de son maitre ; il était le tai-youkai dans toute son excellence et il semblait que rien ne puisse l'empêcher de se comporter comme tel, pas même une fillette excitée comme une puce…

Se relevant péniblement, il se dépêcha de souhaiter la bienvenue à son maitre osant à peine lever les yeux, ces oreilles sifflantes sous les cris de l'enfant.

« -Sesshômaru-sama, je suis désolé, seigneur, de vous avoir ainsi dérangé mais voyez vous à cause de cet ours je ne pouvais bouger, autrement nous serions rentré au camp tout de suite et d'ailleurs au départ tout est de la faute de cette idiote de Rin… »

Sa voix s'éteignit d'elle-même quand il se rendit compte de sa bêtise : son maitre n'acceptait pas qu'il insulte ou même mette en cause la petite, il venait de faire les deux dans une seule phrase. Levant la tête, il ne fut pas étonné de croiser deux yeux dorés fixés sur lui. Ces prunelles d'or auraient semblées à tout autre aussi glacées que d'habitude, mais il était le serviteur du tai-youkai depuis des siècles et il vit parfaitement danser au fond des yeux de son maitre, l'éclair de colère qui lui était destiné. Aucun doute, il venait d'aggraver son cas.

Le coup de pied qui lui fit de nouveau embrasser la terre ne fut donc pas une surprise.

Et quand il prit la parole, Jaken frissonna sous la bise de ses paroles :

« - Il suffit Jaken ! Dit moi plutôt qui est le propriétaire de cette maison. A moins que tu ne le sache pas… enchaina-t-il sur un ton sous-entendant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il le sache.

« - Le propriétaire de cette maison est Mankai-sama, seigneur, une youkai ; et sans doute d'après son youki, de très grande famille. »

« - Une youkai… », La voix du seigneur démon contenait un soupçon de perplexité.

C'est alors qu'une voix douce résonna depuis le seuil :

« - Ne soyez pas si surpris par la discordance entre mon kekkai et ma race, seigneur des terres de l'ouest. Si vous êtes tel que je le pense vous comprendrez avec un seul mot ; quoiqu'ayant donné à vos deux compagnons le nom de Mankai, ce nom donné par ma famille à ma naissance, n'est plus le mien depuis prés de cinq siècles. Je l'ai abandonné pour celui de Chiyuna…

Jaken vit alors une chose peu commune. Les yeux de son maitre s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et sa voix reflétât son effarement :

« - Chiyuna de Buzoku Chiyu ?!! Impossible ! Votre lignée est éteinte ! »

Le rire perlé de la femme résonna dans l'air chaud :

« - Je puis vous assurer que non, Sesshômaru, notre lignée continue à vivre et à appliquer ses préceptes immémoriaux. Et il se trouve d'ailleurs que vous allez très vite vous en apercevoir… »

Jaken était perdu ; ces nom inconnus capables de mettre son maitre dans un tel état, ces sous entendus qui lui échappaient, et cette femme qui semblait se moquer de son maitre alors que ce dernier n'en prenait pas ombrage. Il allait cependant intervenir quand Rin intervint pour demander de sa voix innocente :

« - Sesshômaru-sama, qu'est-ce que c'est une Chiyuna ? »

Elle avait semblait-il, et comme d'habitude, mis les pieds dans le plat car les regards de Sesshômaru-sama et Mankai-sama vinrent d'un même accord se fixer sur la petite et un silence très lourd suivit sa question.

Ce silence désagréable ne fut brisé que par Chiyuna, puisque Chiyuna elle était, qui de sa voix douce aux accents de commandement lança les yeux toujours sur l'enfant :

« - Rentrons voulez-vous, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… »

Et ce jour là, fut le premier d'une très longue série où Jaken se demanderait souvent s'il était bien éveillé. Plus vraisemblablement, à partir de ce jour, il vécu un cauchemar permanent, signe avant coureur d'un cataclysme. Assurément quiconque connaissait le seigneur des terres de l'ouest aurait pensé de même en voyant le tai-youkai obéir sans un mot et rentrer dans la maison.


	3. Chapitre 3: une légende prend vie

**Bien sûr pour ce chapitre comme pour les deux autres, la toile de fond et Sesshomaru, Jacken et Rin sont la propriété exclusive de Rumiko-sensei. Par contre les autres personnages qui vont apparaitre m'appartiennent mais n'hésitez pas à demander si ils vous plaisent (hou la vaniteuse !!), je les prêterais avec plaisir. **

**Enfin, merci à celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews, n'hesitez surtout pas à critiquez, c'est comme cela que l'on s'améliore ;)**

* * *

Le silence était assourdissant. Chiyuna contemplait le spectacle qui résultait de son intervention. Elle venait de se taire après avoir mis au courant ces hôtes de la situation peu commune dans laquelle il se trouvait tous.

Elle eu un bref soupir : la réaction de deux d'entre eux ne la surprenait pas mais pour la troisième elle avouait être très surprise. Généralement on ne réagissait pas à une annonce de cette ampleur par un simple « Ah bon ? » et un grand sourire.

Il semblait bien que la petite était encore plus innocente qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce que sous-tendait l'histoire plusieurs fois millénaires qu'elle venait d'évoquer et son implication dans cette chaine ininterrompue de femmes.

Les yeux légèrement rapprochés et le front plissé du grand youkai aux cheveux blancs étaient eux, par contre, dans la logique des choses. Il était contrarié. Et pour une fois dans sa très longue vie, il se permettrait de montrer ses émotions à autrui.

Le petit serviteur semblait, lui, avoir reçu un coup de marteau géant sur le crâne. Son regard ne savait où se fixer, trouble et malaise inscrit sur sa figure. Il regardait tour à tour son maitre, presque effrayé par son visage crispé, sa petite compagne, que semblait-il, il ne pourrait plus jamais traiter par le mépris, et cette femme, cette youkai au visage si beau, et qui prenait pourtant à ses yeux l'allure d'un monstre sortit tout droit des enfers pour briser à jamais la vie tranquille de leur petit groupe.

Chiyuna pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait : en une heure de temps, elle avait détruit toute possibilité de continuer leur petite vie quotidienne, les entrainant dans les tourbillons de l'histoire, là où mythe et magie s'alliaient, tenant pour peu de chose une volonté, même youkai. Ce petit démon vert lui semblait très sympathique mais il lui était impossible de changer quoi que ce soit au court des choses : elle, plus que tout autre, ne pouvait échapper à son destin. Elle allait donc, et de manière totalement irrémédiable, briser les rêves qu'il avait pu avoir pour son futur et celui de ses compagnons.

Elle secoua la tête : l'empathie à la situation de ce brave Jaken-san serait pour plus tard ; il lui fallait d'abord procéder à la cérémonie de protection le plus vite possible. Elle brisa donc le silence poisseux qui avait lentement recouvert leur groupe.

Elle s'adressa à l'enfant, le visage à la fois sérieux et gentil, lui réexpliquant plus simplement toute l'histoire, lui montrant les avantages (multiples) et inconvénients (quelques uns) de la situation mais insistant aussi sur le fait que son accord et sa pleine conscience des choses étaient indispensables : elle devait bien réfléchir et n'accepter que lorsqu'elle serait sûre de sa décision.

La petite humaine avait cette fois compris le sérieux de la proposition et était pour le moins déstabilisée cela se voyait ; cependant sous la surprise commençait à pointer l'émerveillement pour ce qu'on lui proposait : cela ouvrait tant de possibilités !

Elle réfléchit puis demanda confirmation du fait qui lui semblait le plus incroyable :

« - Et je vivrais vraiment plus longtemps, Chiyuna-sama ? »

« - Mais oui Rin, bien plus longtemps… »

« - Alors c'est d'accord ! »

La Chiyuna eu un sourire en coin devant le nouvel enthousiasme de l'enfant. Puis elle se tourna vers le youkai. Il lui allait falloir son approbation si elle voulait s'occuper de la petite, elle l'avait bien compris.

Aussi fut-ce d'une voix veloutée qu'elle aborda la question cruciale :

« - Qu'en dites vous Sesshomaru ? Dois-je convoquer les Senken (sages d'autrefois) ? »

Le seigneur des terres de l'ouest frissonna à ce mot et tout ce qu'il impliquait. Mais après un bref regard à l'enfant dont il avait la charge depuis deux ans, il força son visage à devenir inexpressif comme il savait si bien l'être et plantant son regard dans celui de la femme il prononça d'une voix glaciale :

«- Faites ce que vous avez à faire Chiyuna-san… puisqu'elle le veut. Mais soyez consciente que c'est de Rin que nous parlons et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour la lignée des Chiyuna que rien ne lui arrive lors de ce rituel. Nous nous comprenons ? »

Un éclair de franche gaité traversa les prunelles de la youkai : n'aurait été la situation, qui ne se prêtait pas à cet intempestif mouvement de gaité, elle aurait éclaté de rire devant la possessivité que montrait ses paroles. Mais cependant…

« -Nous nous comprenons parfaitement, fils de l'Inu no Taisho. Croyez moi votre précieuse Rin ne risquera rien lors de cette cérémonie, destinée avant tout à la protéger, je vous le rappelle. »

Le « fils de l'inu no taisho » avait sonné d'une façon plus dure. Même si elle ne souhaitait pas braquer celui qui faisait figure d'autorité parentale auprès de la petite, elle n'admettrait pas qu'un youkai qui aurait pu être son fils la menace, même d'une manière voilée. Elle vit Sesshomaru faire un léger signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris le message et qu'il n'était nul besoin d'en dire plus. Leurs positions respectives étaient déterminées pour les années à venir.

Chiyuna eu un dernier soupir et secoua la tête devant le trio assis devant elle : elle n'avait jamais choisi la facilité mais cette fois elle s'était vraiment surpassée ! La petite famille de son successeur était la plus originale qu'elle ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir au cours de ses 730 ans de vie !

* * *

La tête de Jaken était dans un brouillard total. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait largué les amarres, le laissant là, avec comme seul contenu de son crâne, l'histoire qui venait de lui être contée qui repassais en boucle.

« L'histoire que je vais vous raconter commence en un temps si lointain que personne, si ce n'est celles de notre lignée, ne doit plus s'en souvenir. A cette époque, les youkais étaient beaucoup plus puissants qu'aujourd'hui, tellement puissants qu'il ne peut y avoir de comparaison. Les humains qui étaient alors très peu nombreux, n'étaient pas méprisés et encore moins haïs, mais étaient seulement traités avec une condescendance que la différence de puissance de part et d'autre rendait inévitable et même normale. Toutefois, certains youkai faisaient preuve à l'égard de cette drôle d'espèce d'une curiosité qui, peu ou prou, ressemblaient à celle des enfants des paysans lorsqu'ils voient une libellule sortir de sa chrysalide.

Ils regardaient ainsi de leur hauteur les progrès que faisaient les hommes, jusqu'au jour où une fille de la très haute famille des kame (tortues) qui était une des meilleures guérisseuses de sa famille, fut intéressée par la pharmacopée d'une vieille femme qu'elle croisât au bord de la mer. La jeune Sourui fut fascinée par ce qu'elle découvrit dans les sacs de peaux de cette vieille femme : des plantes dont elle n'aurait jamais pensé se servir pour soigner, des plantes qui lui étaient familières mais servait pour un autre usage que celui pour lequel elle les connaissait… Elle vit sous un autre jour cette vieille femme rabougrie et toute son espèce.

Sa découverte fut pour elle un grand choc. Sous les cris d'orfraie de sa famille, elle commença à se rapprocher des humains, ces êtres étranges qui étaient capable du meilleur comme du pire. Cette attitude bizarre ne lui attirait pas que des amis chez les youkais mais elle ne changeait pas, restant attaché à sa race tout en approchant les humains.

A la fin de sa très longue vie (elle vécut prés de 2000 ans), elle était connue de tous et malgré les réticences de certains, comme La plus grande des guérisseuses. Sa connaissance des herbes étaient proprement encyclopédique, et rare étaient les végétaux dont elle ne connaissait pas les applications médicales. Elle avait même tant fait corps avec son activité que tous ne l'appelaient plus de son nom de naissance, Sourui mais du nom de Chiyuna (femme qui guérit).

Elle avait conservés ses étranges idées et se faisait un point d'honneur de rendre visite à des guérisseuses humaines de ses amies pour discuter avec elles et apprendre ainsi certains traitements spécifiquement humains.

Bien qu'ayant formée plusieurs disciples, elle avait une préférence marquée pour une jeune fille de la famille des tsubame (hirondelles) qui partageait pleinement ces idées, au contraire de la majorité des autres qui ne s'intéressaient à la pharmacopée humaine que contraintes et forcées. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand elle institua la jeune Sayoku comme son héritière. Elle mourut cependant très peu de temps après laissant un document qui allait devenir le credo du Buzoku Chiyu (clan qui soigne) et que toutes devraient connaitre avant d'être intronisées.

L'un des points les plus importants de ce Yuigonsho (testament) était que quiconque aspirait à détenir un jour toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait pu acquérir et transmettre à son héritière légitime, devait ressentir un intérêt profond et sincère pour la race humaine. Un point non négociable que toutes celles qui viendraient après elle se devraient de respecter. Si un jour cette injonction n'était pas respectée, l'héritière de l'époque pouvait commencer à s'inquiéter, Chiyuna ayant tâté de la magie et ayant surtout vécu très longtemps.

Le cas ne s'était heureusement jamais produit et les années, les siècles, les millénaires même s'étaient écoulés, personne ne remettant en cause les connaissances et le dévouement de celles qui se faisaient maintenant systématiquement appeler Chiyuna sitôt la cérémonie d'intronisation terminée.

Cette appellation était aussi vieille que la lignée elle-même et datait de l'époque de Sayoku. Cette décision ne venait pas de la jeune guérisseuse mais dérivait d'une demande qui avait émanée de sa part. Elle avait donc dut s'exécuter.

La jeune Sayoku était en effet à l'origine du deuxième document qui, avec le Yuigonsho de Chiyuna, formait le Houten Chiyuna (le code des Chiyuna). Le Koushen Suteetasu (la charte du statut). Car la jeune guérisseuse se trouvait dans une position plus fragile que sa glorieuse devancière. Tout en lui reconnaissant, les mêmes connaissances qu'à la grande Chiyuna, ses relations avec les humains, qu'à l'instar de son professeur elle avait cordiales, posaient problème à un certain nombre d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond qui n'avaient eu la bouche close que par l'aura et l'âge de la grande guérisseuse. Son héritière ne pouvait se targuer des mêmes atouts et s'étaient sentis attaquée dans sa position.

Elle avait donc profité de la maladie du chef de la maison la plus puissante à l'époque, la famille des tanukis (blaireau), et après la guérison n'avait rien demandé d'autre qu'un document qui normaliserait ces relations avec les humains et clarifierait son statut.

Ainsi avait été rédigé le Koushen Suteetasu, qui avait été lu devant tous les représentants des grandes familles et ratifiés par eux comme un statut qui devrait être respecté à travers les âges tant qu'il y aurait une Chiyuna.

La personne qui hériterait des connaissances de la grande Chiyuna bénéficierait de l'impunité et de la liberté totale dans ses activités de guérisseuse, cependant il lui serait interdit de se prévaloir de son statut de youkai : en tant qu'individu youkai elle n'existerait plus dans la société et devrait pour marquer ce fait prendre le nom de Chiyuna, se fondant dans sa fonction.

Il y avait eu quelques petits problèmes, quelques tensions dans les débuts mais les Chiyuna étaient bien formées et tout s'était réglé à l'amiable. Le premier vrai problème a s'être posé avait été, environ 7500 ans après la mort de Chiyuna, le scandale qu'avait provoqué la décision de la Chiyuna de l'époque de choisir comme disciple une humaine, d'humble origine qui plus est. Plusieurs chefs de grande famille avaient frôlés l'attaque d'apoplexie en entendant parler de la prise en charge de la jeune Jochuu.

La Chiyuna de l'époque se sentait dans son droit car rien dans le Houten Chiyuna ne le lui interdisait, il n'était précisé nulle part que la Chiyuna ne pouvait être qu'une youkai. Toutefois devant la tempête de protestation qui avait accompagné sa décision, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle avait demandé à tous les représentants des grandes familles qui avaient ratifiées la charte de se réunir à nouveau. Et devant cette assemblée, elle avait défendu son disciple et amené les modifications du Koushen Suteetasu qui apportait des précisions dans le cas où une autre Chiyuna d'origine humaine serait choisie.

Ainsi, l'humaine choisie devait bien entendue ressentir de l'intérêt pour sa propre race mais aussi et surtout être accepté par la société youkai. De plus il lui fallait avoir noué un lien, de quelque nature qu'il puisse être, avec au moins un youkai, ce dernier acceptant de le reconnaitre publiquement. Ces contraintes supplémentaires avaient été acceptées par la Chiyuna qui savait qu'il n'était pas possible que certains de ses compatriotes acceptent pour moins que cela l'entrée d'une humaine dans ce qui était devenue une lignée des plus prestigieuses.

La jeune Jochuu avait heureusement soigné un jour, et sans le savoir, le fils ainé et héritier de la famille des saru (singes) et cette famille l'avait soutenue jusqu'au jour de son intronisation. Avec raison car elle avait été une Chiyuna exemplaire, dont tout le monde n'avait pu que louanger les services. En tant que Chiyuna, et malgré sa nature d'humaine, elle avait vécu 600 ans et avait été la première des cinq humaines distinguées pour rejoindre le Buzoku Chiyu.

Les siècles s'étaient écoulés et les Chiyuna avaient continué à soigner tous ceux qui se présentaient à elles, mettant en application les préceptes du Yuigonsho en tant de guerre comme en tant de paix. Mais petit à petit, bien que toujours grandement respectées, les dernières Chiyuna s'étaient senties en porte à faux avec la société youkai telle qu'elle était devenue.

Malgré le Koushen Suteetasu, elles ne pouvaient pratiquement plus se rendre chez les guérisseuses humaines de leur connaissance sans se faire traiter de traitresse et sentir leur vie menacée. Aux yeux d'un certains nombres de jeunes youkai, elles n'étaient plus que des fossiles vivants, qui méritaient le respect, étaient utile lorsque on avait pris un mauvais coup de sabre, mais n'avait pas à se « mêler de politique en se rendant chez cette vermine ». La portée symbolique de leur statut leur échappait totalement. Et c'est à ce moment là que les choses avaient commencé à évoluer dans un très mauvais sens. »

En se remémorant cette partie, Jaken se demandait comment il avait pu être entrainé dans une histoire pareille. Il avait autrefois entendu parler d'un clan de guérisseuses extrêmement puissantes mais les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues tenaient plus du mythe qu'autre chose. Et il leur avait accordés peu de crédit.

Son maitre, sans doute grâce à son statut de tai-youkai, était au courant de la réalité passée de ce clan mais, semblait-il, pas de sa survie actuelle. Aussi n'avait il pas été surpris qu'à ce point du récit, ce dernier exige de comprendre pourquoi la lignée était censée avoir disparu.

La Chiyuna avait répondu d'une voie presque sépulcrale que la suite de l'histoire leur expliquerait le pourquoi de la déliquescence de la lignée des Chiyuna.

« Je suis la 49ème Chiyuna. Il y a environ 2500 ans, la 45ème Chiyuna vivait dans le climat que je vous ai décrit. A ce que je sais, elle se voyait comme une sorte d'otage, son statut totalement détourné de ce qu'il avait été à l'origine. Elle qui aurait dût être Chiyuna et donc ne pas tenir compte de la société dont elle avait été exclue se retrouvait à devoir surveiller chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles sous peine de voir une guerre se déclencher au moindre faux pas. C'était une pression écrasante, qu'elle devait d'ailleurs payer plus tard car elle mourut à l'âge de 300 ans, un âge tristement jeune pour une youkai.

Et puis un jour qu'elle se rendait chez un de ses patients, elle se fit agresser par un jeune écervelé sous le fallacieux prétexte qu'il l'avait vu se rendre chez une guérisseuse humaine et transmettre des informations autres que celles liées aux plantes. Ce qui était totalement faux puisque la dernière visite même remontait à prés de 50 ans et qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de parler d'autres choses que de végétaux. Mais le jeune idiot s'en moquait bien et il lui jeta ses horribles accusations à la tête tout en la poignardant à deux reprises.

Les blessures en elles même n'étaient pas graves mais c'en fut trop pour la malheureuse déjà épuisée psychologiquement. A peine remise, elle partit se terrer au tréfonds de la « mori kyuushiki kami » avec son disciple et n'en ressortit plus, traumatisée par la haine qu'elle avait pu percevoir chez son agresseur. La cérémonie d'intronisation de son successeur eu bien lieu mais peu de ceux qui avaient été invités se déplacèrent.

À partir de ce moment, le Buzoku Chiyu commença lentement à devenir une légende, d'autant plus que les relations entre humains et youkais n'étaient plus que de mépris et haine pour les uns, peur et haine pour les autres. L'équilibre et le trait d'union qu'avaient représentée les Chiyuna n'avaient plus leur place et semblaient pathétiques. 1000 ans après, leur existence tenait du mythe, il ne s'agissait pour la plupart que de contes que l'on raconte aux jeunes en leur montrant toutes les incohérences qui font que cette histoire ne peut être réelle.

Et pourtant, avec beaucoup de difficultés la 46ème Chiyuna trouva une héritière et la lignée continua à survivre, toujours terrée au fond de cette forêt. Lorsque je fis la connaissance de la 48ème Chiyuna, j'avais moi aussi un passé peu agréable que je ne vous raconterais pas aujourd'hui. Qu'il vous suffise de savoir que j'étais presque brisée quand j'ai commencé mon apprentissage alors que j'avais environ 250 ans. Mais je voyais bien que cette existence nous éloignais de plus en plus de ce que prescrivais le Yuigonsho et décidais en tant que future Chiyuna de faire ce qu'il fallait pour redonner de l'éclat et du sens à cette fonction.

En entendant ma résolution, mon professeur me fit comprendre que mon idée n'était pas mauvaise mais que ce ne serait pas par moi que le changement arriverait, que je devrais cependant l'amorcer en trouvant un disciple qui pourrait apporter ce qui me manquait. J'ai du patienter tous ses siècles pour enfin rencontrer la personne capable de répondre à ses critères et c'est en voyant arriver cette petite tête brune que j'ai compris que mon attente était terminée. La petite Rin a été choisie comme disciple pour devenir la 50ème Chiyuna. »

Les mots résonnaient encore et encore, se cognant contre les parois de son crâne, se mêlant au fur et à mesure à son analyse de la situation. Elle était très simple. En effet une seule chose lui semblait ressortir de tout cela : rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant leur rencontre avec Chiyuna. Aussi quand Rin n'avait eu pour réaction à cette consécration, qu'un « Ah bon ? » réjoui, le serviteur n'avait sut comment réagir : sourire devant cette innocence qui la caractérisait ou soupirer que son maitre ai choisi comme « pupille » une enfant aussi indécrottable ? (Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, peut-être était-ce ce qui l'attirait chez elle.)

Au début du récit de la Chiyuna, le petit démon vert n'avait pas sut ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça : c'était trop d'informations en trop peu de temps et il se sentait de plus en plus perdu…. Mais les informations avaient continué à arriver et Jaken avait pu voir la femme écraser une larme, une fois son histoire terminée. Son émotion n'était pas feinte, l'arrivée de Rin était bien pour elle un événement majeur, signe à ses yeux que son tour était bientôt venu de céder sa place et de voir le changement qu'allait apporter la petite. De plus en plus inquiétant…

Le cerveau toujours dans le brouillard, il se mit alors à dévisager les trois autres protagonistes tout en suivant de loin le dialogue entre son maitre et la femme, ne comprenant que peu de chose hors la menace proférée par son maitre. Ce dernier élément, le soulagea presque : enfin quelque chose qui lui semblait familier dans toute cette histoire de fou ! Mais la réponse pleine de sous-entendue de Chiyuna doucha vite ce bonheur récent. Elle semblait de nouveau bousculer tout ce qui faisait sa vie, avec une facilité déconcertante. Cette femme si belle prenait de plus en plus à ses yeux l'aspect d'un monstre, qui avait décidé de briser non seulement la vie de leur petit groupe mais aussi toutes ses certitudes.

Alors il continua à scruter leurs trois visages dans l'espoir de s'entendre dire qu'il avait mal entendu, que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie, qui finirait avec leur départ pour d'autres cieux où ils reprendraient leur routinière course à travers le Japon. Espoir teinté cependant d'une peur viscérale : celle de reconnaitre qu'il ne contrôlait plus son destin. Espoir mort aussitôt que né quand il entendit la conversation entre la femme et la fillette, que cette dernière conclût de son « c'est d'accord ! ». Ces deux mots venaient bel et bien de décider de son destin.

Il avait cependant toujours l'impression d'être déconnecté : cette « petite humaine », ce « caprice de Sesshomaru-sama », comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler malgré son affection croissante pour elle, avait accepté de prendre dans toute cette histoire une place de sauveur qui lui semblait tout bonnement ahurissante et avait en même temps pris sans le savoir le contrôle non seulement de son propre destin mais aussi celui de beaucoup d'autres, le sien compris !

Quand la Chiyuna se leva, il fit de même, se sentant dans un état proche du somnambulisme et il ne sortit de sa transe, bien plus tard, que pour découvrir sa petite compagne habillée d'un kimono de couleur blanche, aux superbes motifs floraux.

Cela lui fit un choc mais cela ne fut rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentit en voyant son maitre avancer jusqu'à la petite et s'agenouiller pour la contempler.

A cet instant, le temps, arrêté depuis le début de l'histoire de Chiyuna, se mit à s'écouler à nouveau. Jaken pouvait entendre le flot de sable glisser lentement depuis le haut du sablier du temps jusqu'au plus bas. Un bruit connu, rassurant… alors pourquoi ce bruit si familier était-il presque dérangeant ?

Le petit démon commença à se dire qu'il avait vraiment un problème quand brusquement il perçu avec acuité ce qui différait : le rythme même du temps avait changé : le temps avait changé son rythme en l'honneur de cet événement…

Ce fut l'ultime coup, celui qui l'arracha pour de bon à cet état de flottement ouaté où l'avait précipité le récit de la guérisseuse et qui lui avait permis d'absorber les événements récents avec plus ou moins de sérénité. Sous la violence de ces changements d'état d'esprit, il s'écroulât, l'esprit vide. Puis une idée germa, dans le blanc de son esprit : « Est-ce là que l'on appelle le début d'une ère ? se demandât-il presque détaché. »

Sa question était en elle-même une réponse.

* * *

Sesshômaru avait lui les idées parfaitement claires lorsqu'il s'était levé suivant le mouvement de la guérisseuse. Depuis l'instant où la femme avait prononcé le nom de Chiyuna, il avait pressenti que le destin de sa petite protégée commençait à lui échapper, contrôlé par des forces non pas plus puissantes mais différentes. Et cette différence même le rendait impuissant.

C'était agaçant, frustrant. D'autant plus irritant que ces sentiments lui étaient jusqu'alors peu familiers. Mais contre cela il ne pouvait rien, il le savait.

Car lui qui n'était pas du genre à trop penser au passé avait été intérieurement décontenancé par l'arrivée de très anciens souvenirs.

Ils flottaient, tels des bulles d'air dans de l'eau de source. D'abord tremblotants, car traversant plusieurs centaines d'années de combat et de mort, ils se faisaient ensuite plus présents pour se fixer finalement et éclater, emplissant sa tête d'une silhouette majestueuse.

Son père.

Son père qui fidèle à lui-même, regrettait la disparition de cette institution et lui expliquait ce qu'il en savait : une longue lignée de guérisseuses remontant très loin dans le passé et dont la dernière représentante avait été « tué intellectuellement par l'atmosphère délétère de l'époque ». Dernier symbole d'un passé révolu, elle s'était dissoute dans l'air, ne laissant que sa légende.

Une légende qui aujourd'hui prenait vie

Le Sesshômaru de ce souvenir n'était qu'un enfant, mais bien que toute parole sortant de la bouche paternelle lui semblât fascinante, il avait fait passer ces informations par le filtre de ces préjugés.

A l'époque, la seule chose qui l'avait donc frappé était que, comme il le pensait depuis longtemps, la fréquentation des êtres humains n'aidait pas vraiment à parcourir le chemin de la puissance mais vous menait plutôt au gouffre de l'oubli.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était dans une impasse.

Rin par sa seule implication dans cette histoire bouleversait sa perception de la situation et le forçait à revoir la fonction de Chiyuna à l'aune de son affection pour elle.

En y pensant rationnellement, Rin **serait **une Chiyuna parfaite.

Une humaine élevée par des démons, n'ayant donc pas peur d'eux, ayant connu la souffrance et la mort mais continuant à rire et à aimer la vie, voulant toujours aider les autres dans la mesure de ces moyens…

Oui, une Chiyuna dans toute l'acception du terme.

D'un autre coté, c'était plonger sa protégée dans une drôle d'histoire dont elle ne sortirait pas indemne mais aussi, et surtout, déranger cette petite routine qui les contentais tous depuis deux ans.

Il se retrouvait face à un dilemme. Ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement. Les deux choix lui semblaient aussi perturbants l'un que l'autre.

Laisser cette petite, qui avait réussis l'exploit de réveiller son côté protecteur, à un destin qui semblait être fait pour elle mais tellement écrasant qu'il aurait effrayé n'importe qui ?

Ou changer sa voie destinée, sachant qu'il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose et qu'il saurait en être responsable ?

Oui un vrai dilemme.

Un dilemme d'autant plus déchirant que dans ce second cas, il lui faudrait aller à l'encontre de la décision de la fillette. Et puis il avait donné son autorisation. Et Sesshomaru, fils de l'inu no taisho, ne revenait pas sur ce qu'il déclarait.

Pouvait-il vraiment revenir en arrière ?

S'opposer à la personne qui lui permettait de se dire que l'enfant qu'il avait sauvée deux fois de la mort allait vivre aussi longtemps que n'importe quel youkai ?

Difficile.

Et puis cette femme lui inspirait une certaine forme de respect et semblait sincèrement se soucier de Rin. La petite seraitsans doute heureuse avec elle.

Mais lui allait devoir continuer à patrouiller sur son territoire. Comment concilier ces deux obligations ? A moins qu'il ne laisse la Chiyuna les accompagner… D'après ce qu'elle avait dit, quitter sa forêt ne lui poserait pas de problème majeur.

Et puis depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette enfant, le changement lui était chose plus familière.

Et se ressouvenant de ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de sa deuxième mort, il était prêt à accepter beaucoup. Même un nouveau membre dans son groupe.

Pendant les préparatifs, toutes ces pensées tournaient dans son esprit dans une ronde sans fin. Son visage, lui, était resté de marbre et sa bouche close.

Imperturbable, il s'était contenté d'assister à tout : le bain (derrière un paravent), l'habillage, et la coiffure, ayant l'impression de voir petit à petit un papillon émerger de sa chrysalide.

Celle qui se tenait là, somptueusement habillée, n'était plus la Rin qu'il connaissait.

Pourtant le sourire qu'elle lui lança le rassura. Sous cette transformation superficielle, la petite était toujours l'espiègle et rieuse enfant qu'il connaissait.

Aussi sur une impulsion, s'agenouilla t-il devant elle et la prenant doucement par les épaules la regarda t-il avec ces yeux qu'il n'avait que pour elle, et d'une voix moins froide que d'habitude il lui demanda :

« - Rin ? Veux-tu vraiment devenir une Chiyuna ? »

S'étant ainsi fait l'écho de ses inquiétudes, il se tut et attendit. La petite réfléchit un moment, le peigne de métal retenant ses cheveux jetant de petits éclairs de lumière, puis elle leva ses yeux noisette sur son protecteur et lui un fit un grand sourire :

« -Mankai-sama m'a expliqué que ce serait dur mais je vais pouvoir vivre plus longtemps avec vous et soigner les gens pour qu'ils ne souffrent plus. Oui Sesshômaru-sama, je veux devenir une Chiyuna ! »

La décision de l'enfant semblait irrévocable.

Il en prit son partit et se releva lentement. Qu'il le veuille ou non, quête de puissance ou pas, sa destinée semblait donc être de veiller sur la prochaine Chiyuna. Très bien.

De toute façon depuis ce jour lointain, il y avait un peu plus de deux ans, il avait implicitement accepté la charge de cette enfant : il n'aurait simplement jamais pensé que cela prendrait de telles proportions.

Et puis, même après cela il ne regrettait rien : s'ut été regretter son existence et c'était inenvisageable. Son esprit une fois déterminé, Sesshomaru ne revenait quasiment jamais sur une décision : il devait veiller sur une future Chiyuna, et bien il veillerait sur une future Chiyuna.

Son esprit put alors se concentrer sur l'autre point épineux : cette cérémonie.

Il savait qui étaient les Senken mais ils faisaient pour lui partie de la mythologie, d'un très lointain passé commun à tous les youkais, où ils rejoignaient les Chiyuna par leur puissance comme par leur peu d'influence sur la vie actuelle des youkais.

Il lui semblait d'autant plus bizarre que cette femme parle de les convoquer comme on aurait convoqué des rônins de bas étages…

Mais le Bozuko chiyu, ou en tout cas sa dernière représentante, ne voyait manifestement pas les choses de la même façon.

Il semblait bien que cette femme n'avait pas fini de l'étonner.

Allait-il devoir définir devant des entités millénaires ce que Rin représentait pour lui ? Et dire qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même…

* * *

Rin était très heureuse : elle portait un très beau vêtement, Sesshômaru-sama était prés d'elle, et Mankai-sama lui avait assuré qu'elle vivrait très, très, très longtemps ! Qu'aurait elle pu demander de plus ?

Elle avait eu un peu de mal à suivre toutes ces histoires de youkai sachant soigner mais qui n'étaient plus youkai ; cependant Mankai-sama semblait contente quand elle avait dit qu'elle l'avait rencontré, et apparemment elle avait été choisie pour devenir quelqu'un d'important aussi elle avait sourit, heureuse.

Puis était venue la surprise et l'émerveillement quand elle avait véritablement compris ce que lui proposait la femme. Une once d'appréhension se mêlait à tout cela mais elle avait vite été noyée par l'enthousiasme de savoir qu'elle pourrait apporter son aide aux autres et vivre presque aussi longtemps que son maitre adoré.

Elle avait donc été lavée, coiffée et habillée d'un merveilleux kimono blanc, le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. D'après ce que Mankai-sama lui avait expliqué, la cérémonie qu'elle allait initier pour elle était extrêmement importante ; il convenait non seulement qu'elle soit bien habillée mais aussi de respecter un certain code de couleur. Pour ne pas froisser des personnes extrêmement susceptibles et pointilleuses, à ce qu'elle avait compris…

Une fois sa tenue ajustée, elle avait sentit le regard de son maitre sur elle, et, comme à son habitude, lui avait communiqué sa joie et son affection par un grand sourire lumineux. Sa réponse, qui l'avait un peu surprise, avait été qu'il s'était agenouillé devant elle.

Il était rare qu'il pose ainsi des questions et cela ne faisait que souligner pour elle l'importance de ce qui lui même après réflexion, elle voulait vraiment devenir une Chiyuna. Elle sentait confusément que cette force qui l'avait mené à Mankai-sama, de qui et d'où qu'elle vienne, souhaitait qu'elle choisisse cette voie ; qui était étrange à l'image de sa vie.

A force de côtoyer son maitre, elle avait appris à sentir ses subtils changements d'humeur et d'aura. L'aura qu'elle avait pu sentir émaner de son corps était plus chaude que d'habitude : il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle, à sa façon. Alors elle lui avait dit la vérité. Il s'était relevé lentement, avec un visage où elle avait perçu le changement apporté par une résolution intérieure. Lui aussi avait semblait-t-il prit une décision.

Depuis, elle se tenait très droite et tâchait de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas froisser le magnifique vêtement, attendant en silence Mankai-sama qui était allée passer ses lourds vêtements de cérémonie.

Elle était heureuse mais s'inquiétait quand même pour Jaken-sama. Il avait l'air vraiment malade. Il s'était écroulé tout à l'heure et, quoi qu'il se soit vite relevé sous le regard désapprobateur et méprisant de Sesshomaru-sama, sa figure actuelle lui rappelait le jour où il s'était fait piquer par les Saimyoshô. Y-avait-il un problème ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa la question tout de go. Il sursauta, la regarda avec des yeux bizarres, poussa un long soupir en jetant un coup d'œil craintif à Sesshômaru-sama puis avec un sourire tordu lui affirma qu'il était « sous le choc » et que cela passerai. Qu'elle se concentre plutôt sur cette cérémonie… Apparemment, il redevenait grognon peu à peu ce qui la rassura, Jaken-sama sans ses sempiternels grommellements ne serait plus Jaken-sama.

Mankai-sama arriva peu de temps après, son kimono noir et son expression solennelle refroidissant un peu la pièce. Rin eu un recul instinctif : elle n'avait plus devant elle la gentille Mankai-sama au sourire si doux mais l'héritière Chiyuna dans toute sa puissance. La femme qui pendant au moins quinze ans allait la guider sur le chemin sinueux de la connaissance. Celle qui allait lui inculquer les valeurs du bozuko chiyu, transmises tout au long des millénaires par cette lignée de femmes.

La youkai dut sentir son subtil changement d'attitude envers elle car elle la réconforta d'un micro sourire puis lui tendit sa main d'un geste décidé mais tendre. Rin eut encore un instant d'hésitation. Si elle prenait cette main, il ne lui serait plus possible de revenir en arrière, elle le savait : on lui demanderait un engagement à vie.

Les yeux de la Chiyuna étaient un miroir de ses pensées : « A toi de décider Rin, tu as tous les éléments je ne prendrais pas cette décision à ta place… ». Elle se tourna alors vers Sesshômaru-sama. Lui aussi la regardait calmement et dans ses prunelles dorées elle retrouva ce qu'il lui disait toujours quand une décision devait être prise : « fait ce que tu veux », autrement dit dans son langage sibyllin et fier : « prend ta décision et je te soutiendrais quelle qu'elle soit. »

Rin retrouva son sourire radieux, l'anxiété chassé par la confiance absolue qu'elle portait à son maitre. Elle se décida en un éclair. Sa petite main se glissa dans la main de la youkai et elle se plaça à coté d'elle. Elle sentit la grande main la serrer tendrement et entendit le discret soupir qui échappait à la Chiyuna. Que sa décision fut bonne ou mauvaise, elle avait en tout cas soulagé Mankai-sama d'un grand poids. Les trois autres restèrent à se regarder sans savoir quelle attitude adopter pendant plusieurs minutes.

Enfin, et au soulagement de tous, la Chiyuna se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée de sa maison, lançant à Sesshômaru-sama les mêmes mots que ce dernier lançait à Rin à chacun de ses retours : « Allons-y ». Elles franchirent le seuil, et s'avancèrent vers le lieu où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie. Là, elles furent accueillies par le grognement sourd de l'ours. Il semblait énervé, tournant autour du foyer, poussant de sourds grondements ; dérangé par quelque chose et mal à l'aise en fait, tout animal qu'il était. Son attitude n'était guère rassurante mais Mankai-sama l'apaisa plus ou moins en lui tapotant la tête.

Ya-kun se calma, alla se coucher à quelques mètres, les yeux cependant toujours fixés sur sa maitresse. Cette dernière sembla se concentrer un certain temps puis, après un bref échange de regards avec Sesshômaru-sama, s'immobilisa face au feu crépitant et d'une voix monocorde commença à lancer de mystérieuses incantations.

Rin restait pétrifié par la solennité de l'instant : sa cérémonie de protection avait débuté, après elle rien ne serait plus comme avant. Mais quand une brume argentée commença à s'élever du feu, semblant virevolter au rythme de la voix de Mankai-sama, irradiante de pouvoir, elle comprit enfin ce que Sesshomaru-sama entendait par lignée légendaire. Sa vie, déjà étrange, venait vraiment de le devenir beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Mais finalement cela ne la gênait pas et, éblouie par les acrobaties de la brume, elle sourit de contentement, accueillant ainsi la première forme humaine qui se détacha de la brume dans un bruit de tonnerre.

(à suivre)


	4. Chapitre 4 : un espion et une cérémonie

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la toile de fond et les trois personnages principaux appartiennent à Rumiko-sensei, les autres sont à moi (je les prête bien volontiers).**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous mes lecteurs pour le temps considérable que j'ai mis à écrire ce 4ème chapitre: entre mon nouveau travail et la panne d'inspiration (tenace en plus, plus de 6 mois sans rien écrire), je dois avouer que ça a été très difficile, mais enfin j'en suis venue à bout. Je tiens aussi à vous rassurer, je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire et je la finirais, je sais trop ce que c'est de se rendre compte qu'une histoire qu'on a appréciée ne sera jamais finie.**

**pour répondre aux reviews (même tardivement :)): **

**Nahilliam : merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question Rin au début de cette histoire a environ neuf ans, mais son évolution sera progressive et l'on ne fera pas directement un bon de quinze ans. Comme je l'explique brièvement dans le résumé, cette histoire mijote depuis prés de cinq ans, j'ai vraiment eu et pris le temps d'y réfléchir, et elle sera plutôt complexe. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question et que le chapitre qui va suivre te plaira, (même après toute cette attente). **

**Cynthia : merci pour tes gentilles reviews, elles me font très plaisir car j'avais peur que mon développement de l'histoire ne plaise pas. Toi, tu apprécie, j'en suis ravie. Je fais au plus vite pour le chapitre 4 mais je lis des fanfics depuis un certain temps et j'essaye que, quitte à prendre un petit peu plus de temps, ma fic ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai vu de pire en terme de forme..., (enfin 1 ans et demi pour un chapitre j'abuse).**

**Sue : merci beaucoup pour cette review. Je dois dire que j'avais peur de trahir les personnages en les faisant évoluer dans cette histoire. Car effectivement, même si je reconnais que certaines histoires qui changent le caractère des personnages sont très réussies, je préfère personnellement conserver certains traits de leur psychologie qui me semblent importants et sans lesquels je ne les reconnaitrais pas. Et puis tout est question de nuance et de temps… A mon avis, un personnage pour rester crédible, ne peut (sauf gros choc ou autres circonstances exceptionnelles) changer complètement en une journée ou une semaine comme je l'ai parfois lu, à propos de Sesshômaru notamment.**

**et merci à Manga-over-dose pour m'avoir mis dans ses histoires favorites, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
**

* * *

Il traversa le ciel comme un éclair, les ailes largement déployées pour que l'air le soutienne dans sa prochaine cabriole. La forêt étalait sous lui sa verdure, les trouées dans la canopée lui amenant par bouffée l'odeur acre des sous-bois. Il prit de la vitesse, calcula au plus juste,…la vrille qu'il exécutât ensuite lui fit frôler la cime des arbres. Décidément, il réussissait de mieux en mieux cette figure, il faudrait bientôt qu'il la corse pour la rendre encore plus spectaculaire.

Il avait toujours adoré voler : il était fait pour ca, il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Tester les limites de son corps pendant une de ses figures, lui apportait un bonheur peu commun. L'adrénaline montait, montait, submergeant ses sens, lui faisant oublier soucis, reproches, mal être… Un hurlement libérateur franchit alors ses lèvres. Suivit d'un rire ravi qui ne résonnait quasi jamais quand il était à terre.

Enfin ! Enfin libre pour quelques heures, libre et surtout… seul. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que les autres pouvaient apprécier dans le fait d'être entouré continuellement, de ne jamais se retrouver seul, de tenir compte sans cesse d'un tel et d'un tel, d'être, en bref, constamment aliéné, emprisonné par des liens que l'on ne pouvait couper : les liens sociaux...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées affligeantes, enchaina avec un looping, un joli tonneau puis se mis à voler tranquillement, se sentant le cœur plus léger. S'il se fiait à la course du soleil, il lui restait bien deux heures avant qu'on ne vienne l'embêter avec ses obligations. Autant en profiter. Il allait faire un tour du côté est de la forêt, histoire de voir ce qui s'y passait, ce pourrait être intéressant…Enfin, en espérant qu'aucun des deux partis ne se sente d'humeur belliqueuse! Il secoua la tête une dernière fois : cette histoire devenait proprement grotesque.

Sa journée fut certes riche d'intérêt mais aussi de surprise. Ce ne fut en effet aucun des partis en présence qui le désennuya mais un nouveau protagoniste dont il ignorait encore l'importance.

Alors qu'il volait tranquillement en direction de l'est, survolant presque le cœur de la forêt, son œil fut attiré par une brume argentée pour le moins étrange qui s'étirait doucement vers le ciel en des formes bizarres, accompagnée de bruits sourds qui semblaient provenir de plus bas.

Il s'approcha, se servant des courants d'airs chauds pour ne pas faire de bruit avec ses ailes, du point d'où la fumée jaillissait des arbres. Il s'agissait d'une petite clairière, qui devait se situer, si son sens des distances ne le trompait pas, au beau milieu de la forêt. Il savait qu'une amie de sa mère habitait le cœur de la forêt des anciens dieux, mais sa présence discrète n'avait jamais été de nature à le rendre curieux sur ces activités. Cette fois cependant sa curiosité fut piquée. Que faisait elle donc pour que ce filet de fumée bizarre soit apparu soudain ? De la magie ? Non vraiment il lui fallait savoir.

Il décida de se poser. Cependant, ne voulant pas être vu, il s'éloigna de la clairière, avant de se diriger vers la terre en un piqué impressionnant, ciblant un épais fourré derrière lequel il pourrait se cacher. Arrivé à deux mètres du sol, il se releva brusquement, fit s'écarter ses plumes, battit des ailes avec l'angle voulu et se posa en douceur, se servant de ses genoux pliés pour amortir le léger choc. Puis il se dirigea lentement vers les abords de la clairière. Il était aux premières loges pour assister à ce qui semblait intéressant.

Il engloba la scène d'un regard. Autour d'un feu, d'où s'échappait cette drôle de fumée, un petit groupe hétéroclite semblait attendre dans un silence emprunt d'anxiété, seulement troublé par les onomatopées sourdes de la femme. Il reconnu cette dernière: c'était bien elle qui était venue à la grotte s'entretenir avec sa mère quelques années plus tôt. Il retrouvait d'ailleurs, même à cette distance, l'aura de mystère et de force qu'il avait sentit chez elle.

Le reste du groupe lui était inconnu : un youkai vert à la forme de crapaud, un autre aux traits fins et à la longue chevelure blanche, dont il ressentait la puissance dévastatrice et dont le visage froid lui donnait, même à cette distance, un frisson de peur (il eut pendant un instant l'impression que ce dernier l'avait repéré et recula un peu plus dans le fourré) , et une fillette humaine d'environ neuf ans, semblant presque déplacée dans ce groupe, mais dont les vêtements annonçait l'importance.

Un peu en retrait un dragon à deux têtes mangeait tranquillement.

Ce qui le frappa cependant, ce fut les formes humaines qui dominaient le foyer et qui, argentées comme la fumée, devaient en être des émanations. Il y en avait trois et une quatrième émergea tout à coup dans une violente explosion, sans doute le bruit qu'il avait perçu tout à l'heure. La femme continuait à psalmodier ses étranges appels et enfin une cinquième silhouette apparut, suivie de l'explosion caractéristique.

La brume disparut alors brusquement, ne laissant que ces bizarres silhouettes. Elles paraissaient très différentes, dans leur forme comme dans leur comportement. Au nombre de cinq, on les voyait distinctement, d'autant plus que le temps passant elles semblaient se matérialiser de plus en plus.

En effet au bout de cinq minutes, les cinq personnages avaient perdus leur couleur argenté et ressemblaient à n'importe quel tai-youkai, si ce n'est que l'impression de force et de sagesse qu'ils dégageaient était impressionnante.

Les différences perceptibles quand ils étaient fumée, l'étaient encore plus à présent. Il y avait trois femmes et deux hommes.

La femme située au centre du groupe n'était pas belle à proprement parler mais dégageait un charme et une assurance peu égalable. Une magnifique chevelure auburn encadrait un visage trop énergique pour que la beauté y trouve sa place mais dont les yeux verts d'eau, brillants et profonds, étaient le bijou. Vêtue d'un kimono de couleur bleue, très sobre mais élégant, elle regardait tranquillement la petite humaine un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme à côté d'elle était beaucoup plus vieux, portant une longue barbe et de longues moustaches fines. Son visage était ridé mais il avait des yeux très vifs, très mobiles, et d'un bleu profond comme la mer au soleil. Il dégageait cette impression de sagesse teintée de malice propre à certains vieillards. Lui, semblait plutôt intéressé par le youkai aux longs cheveux et le fixait d'une manière presque impertinente.

La deuxième femme, qui se tenait à droite de la première était une jolie jeune femme, plus jeunes que ses deux comparses. Son visage mignon était éclairé d'un petit sourire adorable, petit sourire qui était malheureusement démenti par ses yeux d'onyx noir, durs et froids. Elle semblait regarder dans le vide, peu intéressée par ce qui se passait devant elle. En fait, ses contradictions la rendaient très inquiétante…C'était le genre de personnes auxquelles il ne fallait jamais se fier tant leur caractère instable et leur dissimulation les rendent dangereuses.

A ses côtés, un homme assez jeune dont on pouvait ressentir la fougue et la passion dans son port de tête et sa mâchoire carrée : un guerrier assurément. Ses cheveux mi-long étaient emmêlés, ses yeux perçants étaient fixés sur la femme en noir et semblaient lui parler à elle seule. Son insistance ne semblait d'ailleurs pas la gêner, elle soutenait tranquillement son regard presque incandescent. Il se dégageait de leur échange muet, une impression de familiarité très forte synonyme d'un ancien amour ou de très vieux amis…

La dernière personne était une petite vieille, une obasan on ne peut plus clichée qui se tenait courbée sur son bâton un large sourire de bienvenue aux lèvres. Elle donnait une telle impression de chaleur affectueuse que l'on avait envie de se faire serrer très fort par cette grand-mère idéale, mais sa dignité et sa puissance bien réelle, transformaient bien vite cela en un sourire tendre et un respect sincère.

Ces descriptions aussi longues qu'elles puissent être traversèrent cependant sa tête en quelques secondes. Ensuite la curiosité revint pour peu de temps car il tendit ensuite l'oreille : un dialogue venait de commencer autour du foyer, un dialogue qui semblait-il allait l'éclairer sur la scène qui lui était offerte.

- Nous avons entendu ton appel Chiyuna, de quoi souhaitais-tu nous parler ? S'enquit d'une voix veloutée, la femme qui était apparu la première.

_Chiyuna ? Femme qui soigne ? Voilà un titre qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu dans ses conversations avec sa mère. _

- Ais-je vraiment besoin de te le dire ? Tu sais fort bien de quoi il s'agit Kikumini, tu l'as su au moment où tu as croisé le regard de cette enfant, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Chiyuna.

- Eh bien je vois que comme d'habitude tu ne prends guère de gants ! enchaina d'une voix chevrotante et amusée le vieil homme. Nous avons beau le savoir, une présentation en règle n'a jamais tué personne, alors…si tu nous présentais ton successeur en y mettant les formes.

- Il semblerait que tu n'ais pas perdu ton sens de la repartie Hana, mais tu as raison sur ce point.

Et se dirigeant vers l'enfant, elle la prit par les épaules et la fit avancer au devant de ses redoutables éminences.

- Voici Rin, enchainât-elle avec vivacité, mon successeur et la future 50ème Chiyuna.

_Alors elle s'appelait Rin… Et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle ne semblait pas plus que cela effrayée. Au contraire, un grand sourire aux lèvres elle lança un sonore « Bonjour » à cette assemblée de hauts personnages. _

- C'est une humaine, souligna avec une voix morne et froide la dangereuse jeune femme en lui jetant un regard presque méprisant. Cela fit se rétrécir les yeux de Chiyuna et sa voix se fit coupante.

- Effectivement Aji, mais il n'empêche qu'elle remplit toutes les conditions et plus encore. De toute façon, ça n'a, à mes yeux, jamais été un critère. Au contraire, que la puissante Chiyuna la 50ème, ait des origines humaines, voilà qui à mes yeux va réhabiliter le Buzoku Chiyu et lui donner l'impulsion qui l'a déserté depuis prés de 2000 ans. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-elle après une pause douloureuse, ne sentez vous pas tous autant que vous êtes l'énergie qu'elle dégage, cette aura pure et neutre qui irradie autour d'elle ? Elle est la future Chiyuna ! Il y a peu de choses dont j'ai été aussi sûr dans ma vie.

- Ne te fâche pas ainsi Mankai, intervint alors une voix chaude et profonde. Nous ne remettons pas en cause ton choix. En tant que Chiyuna actuelle, tu es la seule à posséder ce pouvoir de décision, nous ne te dénierons jamais cela, mais tu dois admettre qu'il est de notre devoir de soulever ce point particulier qui ne fera que compliquer encore les choses.

La Chiyuna se tourna vers le guerrier qui venait de prendre la parole :

- Je comprends ce que tu dis Shokkaku mais je suis prête à me battre autant qu'il le faut pour que ces complications comme tu les appelle n'entravent en rien l'accession de Rin à cette fonction. Elle est faite pour l'occuper et, mise à part la violence, j'utiliserais tous, et je dis bien tous, les moyens mis à ma disposition…

-Calme toi Chiyuna, intervint d'une voix grave et apaisante la vieille femme. Cette enfant suivra son destin comme nous tous et si le sien est bien de devenir la future Chiyuna, crois bien que nous tiendrons le rôle qui est le nôtre. Pour le moment, si tu nous expliquais précisément qui sont les autres personnes présentes ici ? Puis elle ajouta, jetant un coup d'œil complice au vieil homme : « Hana me semble plus qu'intéressé par ton compagnon tai-youkai… »

- Et qui ne le serait Shikaku ? A sentir une telle force émaner de quelqu'un qui n'est pas l'un d'entre nous… Curieux comme je suis, je serais content d'en savoir plus.

- Voici le tuteur de Rin…

_Elle fut interrompue par le tai-youkai aux cheveux blancs et à l'air froid dont l'orgueil ne s'accommodait guère, semblait-il, d'une présentation par un tiers._

- Je suis Sesshômaru, seigneur des terres de l'ouest, fils de l'Inu no Taisho, descendant de l'Inu no Kokuou et héritier de la famille Inu touken.

- L'Inu no Taisho, hein ? rétorqua le vieillard. Je vois… Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi ton allure et ton aura me semblaient si familières. J'ai croisé ton père il y a des années de cela et j'avoue qu'il m'a à l'époque fait forte impression. Une âme noble comme on en voit peu et un désir de gouverner ses terres de la plus juste des façons pour les humains comme pour les youkais. Je m'explique mieux pourquoi tu t'occupe de la jeune Rin.

_Même de là où il était, il put discerner le visage de Sesshômaru, déjà peu avenant, se fermer totalement pour devenir un bloc de glace. Le petit youkai à son côté avait la tête d'une personne qui se sait assise sur un volcan sur le point d'exploser et ne peut rien pour arrêter les choses, de peur que son moindre geste aggrave la situation. _

_Mais Sesshômaru après un regard assassin au vieux sage, finit par détourner la tête avec une lenteur calculée. _

_Ce fut alors que celle qu'il savait maintenant s'appeler Chiyuna, profita de l'occasion et, après un petit toussotement gêné, embraya sur la suite des présentations:_

- A côté de lui, son fidèle serviteur Jacken-san…

Le youkai vert inclina la tête et murmura :

- Shokou-sama… (mes seigneurs)

- Et enfin, A-Un sa monture et ami de Rin…

Le dragon à deux têtes émit un grognement poli puis se remit à brouter l'herbe verte.

_Et bien pour une famille peu commune, c'était une famille peu__commune ! Déjà que les couples youkai-humain étaient rares, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un quelconque cas d'une enfant humaine élevée par des youkais… Cela paraissait totalement impossible ! Et pourtant…_

Un nouveau silence régna sur la clairière avant que Kikumini ne s'avance lentement vers Rin puis s'agenouille devant elle avec un gentil sourire. La petite fille ne recula pas et les prunelles noisette croisèrent les émeraudes avec leur habituel pétillement de joie. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit, elle prit dans ses mains les menottes et sans même se retourner lança d'une voix claire :

- « Je suis enchantée de te connaitre Rin, future Chiyuna, je suis Kikumini, une des cinq Senkens.

_Senkens ! Elle avait bien dit Senken ! Les Senkens, que seuls les plus puissants mages youkais osaient invoquer tant étaient grandes leur puissance et leur sagesse ? Mais dans quoi était-il tombé ?_

- Après cette cérémonie, nous serons appelées à nous revoir souvent. Et j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. »

- Merci Kikumini-sama, répondit la petite fille de sa voix cristalline.

Elle s'arrêta, regarda avec un léger doute les personnes autour d'elle puis se décida :

- Mais j'aurais aimé savoir, qu'est ce qui se passe pendant la cérémonie ?

- Mankai ne t'a pas expliqué ? demanda la femme qui se relevait avec, dans la voix, une nuance de perplexité…

Ses yeux, plein d'interrogation, rencontrèrent ceux de la Chiyuna et ce qu'elle y lut sembla la satisfaire car elle sourit franchement à la femme et se retourna vers l'enfant.

- Ce qui va se passer mon enfant c'est, pour faire simple, que nous allons t'ouvrir…

Elle avait peine fini sa phrase que tous virent une lame fendre l'air dans sa direction.

Sans un mot, Sesshômaru avait dégainé son sabre et s'apprêtait à intervenir à sa façon pour protéger l'enfant. D'un geste vif de la main, Kikumini réussit cependant à attraper la lame et, regardant son propriétaire dans les yeux, elle lui lança d'une voix sèche un « Il suffit, fils de l'inu no Taisho » qui aurait glacé n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais le youkai continuait à la regarder de ses yeux froids et conservait la pression sur son sabre, toujours muet ; il se servait de son arme pour s'exprimer : dans ce cas précis, c'était un très sévère avertissement.

_Il frissonna devant les possibles conséquences catastrophiques de cette situation. Un youkai menaçant une Senken…Pour lui, et toute personne plus ou moins informée, c'était un signe précédant les cataclysmes. _

Les autres Senkens restaient cois, déstabilisés par la rapidité des évènements.

Ce fut la vieille Shikaku qui intervint finalement pour calmer les deux protagonistes :

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Franchement Kikumini, étais tu obligée de t'exprimer d'une façon aussi ambigüe ? »

- Et comment veux-tu qu'elle s'exprime Shikaku ? retentit la voix morne de Aji. Il s'agit bien d'une ouverture, une ouverture spirituelle… A quoi s'attendait-il, à ce que nous éventrions cette enfant et la laissions se vider de son sang ? Elle ne nous serait guère utile alors, une Chiyuna en morceau je vois ça d'ici !

_Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles ! Les plus grands sages de l'histoire des youkais allaient finir par en venir aux mains si personne ne les arrêtai ! _

La petite voix de Rin retentit les calmant tous instantanément : « Alors je vais être « ouverte spirituellement »… Ca ne va pas faire mal j'espère ? »

Et c'est alors qu'un énorme éclat de rire retentit dans la clairière, chassant les dernières traces de peur et de colère qui pouvait rester. Cette fois les Senkens se tournèrent effarés vers celui d'entre eux qui n'avait jusqu'ici que peu parlé et qui se tordait actuellement de rire, ses longues mèches brunes tressautant sous les hoquets, ses yeux mouillés par des larmes de rire qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

- Shokkaku as-tu perdu l'esprit ? Que t'arrive-t il donc ? finit par s'informer Kikumini d'une voix effarée.

Mais le guerrier l'ignora, trop occupé à calmer son fou rire incontrôlable et une fois calmé c'est à Chiyuna qu'il s'adressa d'une voix encore voilée par le rire:

- Félicitation Mankai… tu t'es surpassée dans le choix de ton héritière! Cette enfant sera un successeur parfait. Je n'ai jamais entendu autant de naïveté et d'esprit d'à propos dans une seule phrase.

Puis les regardant tous d'un œil encore rieur, il embraya :

- Bien, et si maintenant, au lieu de nous donner en spectacle, nous passions à ce pour quoi nous sommes là. Je vous rappelle que, sans cette cérémonie, cette enfant est sans défense, peut-être serait-il temps de recentrer nos préoccupations.

- C'est bien pour cela que je vous ai convoqué Shokkaku, commençons donc, lança Chiyuna d'une voie placide

Les Senkens se regardèrent un instant, puis comme sous le coup d'une impulsion commune, se placèrent en quinconce autour du feu qui brulait toujours. Chiyuna amena alors Rin tout prés du foyer et se plaça en face d'elle, les yeux rivés aux siens, les mains de l'enfant dans les siennes. Les cinq personnages avaient fermés les yeux semblant chercher quelque chose tout au fond d'eux.

La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

_La tension lui semblait presque palpable, l'expectative très désagréable. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Une tempête ? Un tremblement de terre ? Connaissant le pouvoir des personnes présentes il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire…_

Au bout de cinq longues minutes, l'air sembla frémir et haut, très haut dans le ciel, une trouée dorée qui irradiait la magie se forma. Au cœur de cette trouée, une lumière rouge étincelante apparut alors et se dirigea vers la terre, atteignant dans un crépitement la droite du couple. Un instant après, ce fut une bleue qui surgit à l'opposé, puis une jaune derrière Rin, une noire dans le dos de Chiyuna et enfin une verte. Ainsi entourées des couleurs de la magie, la femme et l'enfant semblait comme coupées du reste du monde, à l'abri derrière une barrière de pouvoir écrasant.

C'est alors que la petite regarda le ciel d'un air émerveillé, semblant y chercher la raison de toute cette magie, … et éclata d'un rire joyeux…

_Elle rit ! Elle rit… Est-ce du courage, de l'inconscience ou… la pureté d'une âme ?_

Comme attiré par cette joie enfantine, les faisceaux se rapprochèrent alors imperceptiblement dans une sorte de danse. Doucement, tout doucement, ils avançaient, refermant totalement leur étreinte sur elles, semblants vouloir les aspirer, la barrière se faisant prison. Et l'enfant riait, riait…

_Il vit le fameux Sesshômaru qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son altercation avec la Senken entreprendre de s'avancer jusqu'à l'enfant mais être arrêté à environ 5 mètres de sa cible par une force qu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas surmonter. Cela sembla d'ailleurs l'agacer prodigieusement mais il se contenta de lever un sourcil, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'enfant, la main sur la garde de son épée. _

Les Senkens, eux, étaient toujours plongés dans une sorte de transe, les yeux encore clos, le visage neutre, le corps détendu. Soudain, tous tressaillirent comme sous une brève mais intense douleur. Et à cet instant précis, les faisceaux, comme pris de folie, se mirent à clignoter simultanément, et s'élargirent, enveloppant Chiyuna et Rin d'une bulle multicolore que son diamètre rendait impressionnant.

L'enfant cessa tout à coup de rire, semblant écouter une voix qui venait de l'intérieur de son être. Elle eut alors un hochement grave de la tête. Ce fut le signal.

La bulle devint d'un doré étincelant, et dans une explosion de chaleur se rua vers l'enfant et l'enveloppa d'un blanc presque aveuglant. Auréolée ainsi elle semblait éthérée, une kami que l'on ne peut approcher qu'avec respect et au péril de sa vie.

La lumière semblait se concentrer davantage à chaque minute, comme pour la purifier complètement, annihiler la part négative de son être, inhérente à tout être. Enfin comme en écho à un appel, elle quitta l'enfant et jaillit avec force en direction de la femme avant de s'arrêter et de se refermer sur leurs poignets, formant une chaine qui les unies étroitement. Cette chaine devint une flamme froide, qui les fit tressaillir, remonta le long de leurs bras puis dans une dernière explosion, se volatilisa.

Un silence saturé d'énergie pure lui succéda. Les Senkens émergèrent lentement de leur état de transe, les yeux encore un peu vagues, puis se dirigèrent vers la femme et la fillette.

Elles se tenaient toujours les mains, se regardant dans les yeux, indifférentes au monde extérieur. Puis lentement comme revenant de très loin, leurs regards se firent moins fixes, moins voilés, et dans un tressaillement, elles semblèrent s'éveiller au monde.

Ce fut Kikumini qui la première leur adressa la parole :

- Voila ce que j'appelle une cérémonie de protection digne de ce nom. Félicitation Rin, te voilà officiellement disciple de la 49ème Chiyuna !

Puis le vieux Hana, s'agenouillant façce à Rin prit son visage entre ses mains et lui dit doucement : Bravo petite, c'est bien la premiére fois que je vois quelqu'un rire pendant la cérémonie, tu posséde un grand courage.

Aji, un peu à l'écart, semblait dégouté.

La vieille Shikaku intervint de sa voie de soie froissée :

- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais maintenant que la cérémonie est terminée, il nous faut partir. Puis s'adressant à l'enfant : nous reviendront bientôt et nous comptons sur toi pour être une bonne disciple dans l'intervalle, n'est-ce pas petite ?

- Oui Shikaku-sama, répondit la petite de sa voix flutée, au revoir et merci !

Sokkaku lui ébouriffa les cheveux et après une œillade complice, reprit sa place dans l'alignement qui avait été le leur à leur arrivée et que tous reformaient.

Puis sur un geste de la Chiyuna, les cinq personnages commencèrent à devenir plus immatériels, plus translucides et en quelques minutes ils étaient redevenus fumée ; ils s'évaporèrent alors délicatement dans l'air chaud.

Il se sentit soudain totalement déplacé, presque voyeur. Il jeta un dernier regard à cette enfant, centre d'intérêt de tant de grands personnages puis recula, pris rapidement son envol et pris le chemin de la grotte, le rire de la petite contrebalançant dans son esprit l'étalage de pouvoir dont il avait été témoin. Lui, Keibu, fils du clan des taka (faucon crécerellette), avait assisté à un événement qui lui semblait lourd de conséquences, pour lui comme pour le reste du monde. Il ne risquait guère d'oublier cette journée…

_Rin, petite Rin, disciple de la Chiyuna, je n'oublierais ni ton visage, ni ton rire, cela j'en suis sûr…_

* * *

Sesshômaru avait bien sentit la présence de ce petit espion, mais son pouvoir interne lui avait semblé si peu une menace, qu'il n'avait daigné faire autre chose que le surveiller de très loin pendant la cérémonie. Une cérémonie impressionnante mais cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Après tout les Senkens étant impliqués…

Il s'approcha de sa pupille et d'un regard s'assura qu'elle se portait bien : elle semblait toujours la même, enfant naïve et adorable, absolument pas changée par cette cérémonie du fond des âges.

Toutefois, à bien y regarder, son aura lui semblait quelque peu différente, et c'est en croisant son regard lumineux, qu'en un choc désagréable il comprit ce qui avait changé : bien que ses yeux soient toujours le reflet de son cœur joyeux et enfantin, il put discerner au fond de ses prunelles, une sagesse millénaire qui ne s'y était jamais trouvée : la cérémonie avait plantée en elle la graine de l'expérience des Chiyuna.

Elle était véritablement la disciple de la Chiyuna, héritière d'une lignée mythologique, protectrice de toute vie au péril de la sienne. Dans un geste instinctif, il porta la main à son sabre. Il le sentait bien, ce dernier lui serait, dans les années à venir, indispensable mais aussi et surtout, une vraie malédiction…


End file.
